Kaijuu By Daylight
by Themightyshevenom13
Summary: They say Death Is Not an Escape, well the elemental nations are about to find out firsthand why a kunoichi with the power of the Kaijuu, the Entity and the backing of a God can never be escaped. Harem fic, Sasuke Bashing, Council bashing, blood and gore inside.
1. Chapter 1

" _Wait. You said I'd only have wait until I die.(New Horizons) There is no such thing as time. Inside this moment no sun rising. Wait until i fly.(New Horizons). Wait until I fly_."- _ **New Horizons by Flyleaf.**_

 **Chapter 1: Deaths, Talks and Ascension!**

Our story starts on misty bridge where two battles were happening. One battle was between two legendary ninja that could both be considered titans. These legendary ninja are Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi. The other battle was between three people. Two bloodline users and the heroine of our story. The first bloodline user was a girl that had accompanied Zabuza here and was the last of the once plentiful Yuki clan. This girl is Haku Yuki. The other bloodline user is an arrogant boy with spiky black hair that is shaped like a duck's ass. He is also the last of the Uchiha clan. He is Sasuke Uchiha and as stated he is an asshole.

The last person is a girl who is the last of the legendary Uzumaki clan, at least last known Uzumaki. She's also the last Namikaze and a partial Senju. This girl has blonde hair that hangs over one side of her face. Her one visible eye was blue and shined with a innocence never seen before. Her skin was tan, but not overly so. On the side of her face that was visible three whisker like marks could be seen giving her an animalistic appearance. Her body was actually pretty well developed considering the circumstances.

She was dressed in a black jacket that was unzipped and had the hood down. This revealed her white undershirt with the red butterflies moving across it. She had on red pants to go with this shirt, that had black lines going across the knees. She had on thick black boots with white strings hanging from the top. Starting at each wrist is black tape that covers her entire hand. They are tinges with red right now as Naruko keeps having to wipe to blood from her mouth as she's pelted with very sharp and fine needles.

Sasuke with his precious one comma sharingan was trying and failing to keep up with Haku's speed. Haku hating the fact that she was gonna have to kill her new friend wished things were different. Drawing her Senbon she tossed them at both Naruko and Sasuke. Sasuke pissed that this loser was outclassing him grabbed Naruko and to her horror and Haku's utter shock used the girl as a human shield. The sharp needles penetrated and punctured several of Naruko's organs and even nicked her heart.

This action kicked up something inside of Naruko, that had been dormant since 2 days after her birth. A gigantic aura of pure energy coated her body and Sasuke Uchiha was literally burned. He screamed as he collapsed on the ground, his arms, part of his face and both of his precious eyes burning away. Haku had to shield herself to keep herself from being permanently blinded by the intensity of the energy. This energy was so powerful that it literally obliterated the mist exposing the entire unfinished bridge to all.

Kakashi was now visible with his hand through Zabuza's chest. Zabuza with wide eyes was shocked that he had been killed so easily. Sakura wasn't paying attention to the two, she was staring at the ice dome and the giant pillar of glowing light. Tazuna a little terrified was wondering if Gato could see the light. Said tiny tyrant could indeed see the light and for some reason it sent shivers down his spine. Inari and Tsunami who had gathered the people of their village as Naruko's heroic rescue of them had lit a fire in their very souls.

Kakashi looking at the pillar of light was very worried, because if Naruko was damaged in any way he'd might as well kiss his ass goodbye, as that girl had powerful ties. Naruko inside of the light found herself in a pure white area with nothing around for miles. She wondering where she was as she had just been in a battle with Haku for the fate of wave. She blinked when someone appeared in the empty space.

This someone was literally radiant like the sun on a sunny day. They were also massive as their height easily eclipsed that of Naruko. This kinda terrified her as she had no clue where she was or who this person was. The figure then became visible and Naruko's face turned red. It was gorgeous woman with long flowing black hair and radiant skin that was blemish free and gorgeous. Her eyes were this mesmerizing cobalt blue, and Naruko could just make out the slitted black pupils.

Her nose was normal, which lead to her lips that had a thin layer of ruby red lipstick on them. Her black eyebrows were prim and plucked revealing her nobility. Her frame was perfect as not even the most gorgeous woman could compare to her. She was dressed in a light pink kimono that hugged her frame in all the right ways. This stunning woman had a very happy, yet serene smile on her face.

She getting close to Naruko looked down and smiled before she shrunk down to a human size. She was still taller than Naruko, but that wasn't hard. The woman still with her smile said "Hello Naruko Uzumaki."

Naruko blinked several times and asked "How do you know my name and who are you?"

The woman laughing said "I know your name because I know everything about you. I know that you hate your team, I know that despite Hiruzen's best effort you still remember your birth mother and your birth sisters abandoning you for the Uzumaki clan. I know you blame Sasuke for the death of Mikoto Uchiha. I know that sometimes you wish you could just die. I know that you don't hate the Kyuubi for it's actions. I know that you know about that old cripple's little hidden forces. I know that you harbor a deep hatred for most of the village hidden in the leaves. I know who you have crushes on, and I know that you adore Tsunade Senju."

Naruko eyes weren't wide but were narrowed as she asked "Who are you lady?"

The woman laughed softly and said "I go by many names but the one's most mortals know me is Diana."

Naruko's eyes were still narrowed as she asked "What do you mean most mortals? Are you not human or mortal or something?"

Diana smiling said "No Naruko-chan I am not mortal or human. For you see I am Izanami-no-Mikoto, the primordial of death and ever sense the death of Izanagi I have gained more titles and powers."

Naruko's eyes were wide now as she quickly bowed as low as she could. Diana spotting this said "No need to bow Naruko."

Naruko blinking asked "Are you sure Diana-sama?"

Diana smiling softly said "I'm sure."

This made Naruko stop bowing. Diana then said "Now allow me to explain where you are, how you got here and what I hope the happen. This Naruko-chan is the waiting room. This is where souls wait to be judged before being sent to either hell or heaven. The bastard Uchiha on your team, essentially killed you when he used you as a human shield. Every part of you is here. You got here due to the small part of me inserted inside of every mortal being. It reacted to your death and sent you here."

She paused to let Naruko absorb what she had just learned. Naruko with wide eyes couldn't believe that she was actually dead. She then gulped as Diana could be here to send her to hell for the Kyuubi's sins. Diana ignoring Naruko's gulp said "Now I'm not here to send you to hell or even to judge you. I dictated that to my daughter Amaterasu. Instead I'm here hoping against hope that one of my greatest dreams will be realized."

Naruko blinked hearing this asked "What dream Diana-sama?"

She smiling brightly at Naruko said "My dreams is for me to have 4 daughters. As my husband is dead and I refuse to take another or lie with a another man I am unable to bear another child?"

Naruko tilting her head asked "Why don't you just adopt a girl Diana-sama?"

Diana giggling said "That is my plan Naruko-chan, but it can't just be any girl. No she has to be pure of heart, have a strong will, and most definitely need a mother in her life?"

Naruko scratching her head asked "I don't know anyone like that Diana-sama, do I?"

Diana giggling said "You do Naruko-chan. You know the exact person I'm talking about very well."

Naruko now extremely confused asked "Are you talking about Ayame?"

Diana shaking her head said "No but Ayame Ichiraku does adore this person."

Naruko hearing this started to think about the people Ayame said she adored. The only people Ayame adored was Teuchi, who was her father and Naruko. Naruko's eyes widened as she pointed at herself and asked "Me?"

Diana nodded and said "Yes you Naruko-chan. I want you as my fourth and last daughter. I want you as my baby girl. You're the perfect person, as your heart is pure although you have much hate in it. Your will is titanic as almost nothing can change your mind once it's made up. Most of all you're starving for the affection of a mother."

Naruko scratched the back of her head as everything Diana had just said was true. She was about to ask about perks for becoming Diana's child when said woman said "If you accept not only will you ascend beyond the limitations of a mortal, but you'd gain three loving and over protective sisters, who'd spoil you rotten. You'd gain the undying love of a mother who would also spoil you rotten. You'd come back to life as a goddess. The Kyuubi wouldn't be killed but sent to pocket dimension to be free and be your personal summon. You'll gain 4 unique bloodlines including 3 that will make you a very powerful kunoichi. You'll get 4 main summoning contracts, with one of those 4 having 7 sub summons. You'll also be a princess of creation."

Naruko blinked hearing all of this and asked "These bloodlines what will they be and what are the 7 sub summons?"

Diana said "The first will allow you to transform into a long dead species of creatures known as _**Kaijuu**_. Kaijuu were monsters of immense power and some were revered as gods. Your initial Kaijuu will be Zilla, a defect version of another Kaijuu known as Godzilla. You'll be able to unlock more as you grow. The second bloodline is called _**Anthromophize**_. It allows you to transform into enhanced version of animals with human traits. You gain 9 of these animals. They are as followed: Alicorn which is a unicorn with the wings of a Pegasus and powers of an earth pony. The Great White Shark, because I really liked sharks and is sad that they were nearly wiped out in the 3rd shinobi world war. Bull, because your will. Hippo, Rhino and Elephant. Because they too were nearly wiped out in the last war. Anaconda because they're powerful creatures that have all but vanished from the world. Lioness, because you're fierce like the mighty lion. Finally the Striped Hyena as I think it fits with your style." She paused to let Naruko absorb this info.

She picked back up with "Your third bloodline is the _**Power of Destruction**_. This bloodline allows you to harness the very powers of Destruction and use it. The last bloodline ties in with your 7 sub summons. It's called _**Entity**_ and it allows you to control your seven sub summons. These seven sub summon are ruthless and merciless killers from another dimension. They literally are an extension of the will of the Entity, which is you. These 7 killers are _**the Trapper**_ , who captures his foes, hangs them and sets traps below them. _**The Hillbilly**_ who wields a chainsaw to slash his victims in half. _**The Wraith**_ , who can vanish while he hunts. The downside to the Wraith is that he can be heard appearing and vanishing. _**The Nurse**_ who can teleport across the area, but has a cool down period. _**The Hag**_ who creates traps to summon statues of herself that she can teleport to once tripped. _**The Shape**_ , who is a ruthless killer who always has an obsession. Finally we have _**the Doctor**_ who can shock his victims to make them go insane as he chases them."

Naruko whistled hearing this and asked "What is the other two summons?"

Diana smiling said "The legendary **Leviathan** and the Lion clan."

Naruko hearing all of this had to think for a few minutes. She scratching her face asked "What would happen to Sasuke-teme?"

Diana said "If you accept he'll be put on trial for attempted murder of a princess. He won't get away with it. Even if you don't accept I'll make sure he is punished for his crimes."

Naruko asked "What about Wave?"

Diana sighing said "If you don't accept it'll become even worse and Gato will kill Tazuna after making him witness the rape of his daughter and grandson."

Naruko's eyes widened hearing this as sure Inari was an emo but she didn't want that to happen to him. She gaining a determined look said "I accept Diana, but don't think for a second that I'll trust you or call you mom until you've proven yourself to me. The same goes for your three daughters."

Diana smiled brilliantly hearing this and said "Thank you so much Naruko-chan. I'll inform my three daughters as soon as you leave."

She then pulling Naruko into a hug said "I promise we'll be the family you always needed."

She then let Naruko vanish back to the real world. Ending the hug she transformed back into her giant form and said "Amaya, Tsukiko and Setsuna, I can't wait to inform you of your new sister."

She then vanished in flash of light.

 _ **Yo it's Lola Senju here with my new story Kaijuu By Daylight! It's a Naruto, Dead By Daylight and Godzilla fan fiction. I and Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom combined forces for this one. He brought his knowledge of Kaijuu and I came with the Dead By Daylight knowledge. It's gonna be a harem fan fiction. Three people confirmed are Yugao, Ino, and Samui. You guys and girls let me know who else you want in the harem. Also let me know if you want are hero to travel to any different realms or what kind of bloodline they get. Original characters and original jutsu welcome. Oh and if you're trying to find in Ten Tailed Jackal videos, he has to get a capture card for his Xboxone, but he will post some mobile gaming video. So always follow the jackals in the words of TTJOD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Am I going crazy? Yeah, I think you made me. Cause I hate the way that you make me feel. Am I going crazy? I can't, I won't, won't bend until I break. I do, you don't, it's always, always the same. All I wanted was for you to understand my mind_!"- **From Ashes To New Crazy.**

 **Chapter 2: Kaijuu, Saving Wave and Worship!**

Back on the bridge, Naruko inside of the light suddenly roared as her very blood started to boil. This roar was the start of a transformation. She shot up height from 4.9 feet tall until she stood at a staggering 9 feet 7 inches tall. Her clothes were destroyed from said sudden growth spurt. Her body then became coated in dense charcoal and blood red scales. Her chest broadened as her arms grew in length and width. These arms gained scales as her hands widened and gained what looked like webbing between the fingers. Thick black claws grew out where the fingernails were. Her legs went through a similar transformation, except for the claws were thicker here giving it a more lethal look.

A thick tail appeared with the point being rounded, yet sharp. Rows of thick and deadly spikes appeared on the back of Naruko's new form. These spikes glowed with a radioactive power, one that the elemental nations had never seen before. Naruko's human eyes quickly shifted into golden crocodilian like eyes. She then gained about 195 pounds.

Naruko was now fully transformed and ready to attack. The light then died down and she dropped onto the bridge. This kicked up a cloud of smoke that made everyone wonder. When it cleared, everyone blanched, even the just arrived Gato. The transformed Naruko was crouched there looking at Haku like prey. Kakashi taking an actual step back asked "In Kami's name what is that thing?"

Naruko then roared and all of wave was able to hear it. She then vanished and the next thing anyone knew Haku was literally ripped apart, her guts spilling out along the bridge. Naruko didn't stop there though. No she rushed directly towards Gato and his thugs. She reaching the first thug bit down on his head and with a single movement ripped it from his shoulders. She spitting the now melting head at another thug, who got hit and was knocked unconscious. Naruko then ripped her claws through another thug removing his throat and internal organs.

She then took a deep breath in and everyone could see her spikes glowing. She then unleashed bright neon green flames on some of the thugs, who screamed and started dissolving as if they had been sprayed with acid. Naruko then slammed her tail into a thug, and his entire upper skeleton came out the back of his body. Naruko then slammed her diamond hard head on another thug, crushing him. Naruko then roared as one of thugs tried to attack her. He failed as the next thing anyone knew he was ripped apart lying on the bridge slowly dieing. Naruko then continued the slaughter of the army of thugs.

While she was doing this Gato ran towards his boat and was hurrying the captain to get it started. The captain did so seconds later and set sail going full speed like Gato had asked. Naruko finished with the thugs on the bridge looked towards the fleeing boat. She roared again and to the shock of Kakashi and Tazuna jumped headfirst into the water. Both men quickly rushed to the edge to see what had happened. Their eyes widened spotting Naruko swimming circles around Gato's boat like it was nothing. Naruko then diving under the boat touched the bottom with her feet. She then shot up directly towards the bottom of the boat.

She then to the horror of Gato and the captain shot straight through the floor and all the way through the boat. She landing on the top of the boat, roared and unleashed more of her atomic flames on the boat. Gato running out with a life jacket on foolishly jumped into the water. Naruko ignoring the shrieking captain dived into the water and grabbed the trying to swim away Gato by his legs. Dragging him under she then proceeded to finish off the scum of a man. She did so by burning him with her atomic flames and dragging him to the bottom of the ocean. Gato screamed and screamed, but with each scream more water filled his lungs. The last thing the tiny tyrant saw before his death was Naruko's mouth full of teeth breathing fire on him.

Naruko once spotting Gato dead swam back to the bridge and jumped out. Landing on the edge of said bridge she let loose a loud roar, just as Inari arrived with the rest of wave. Said boy gained wide eyes spotting what looked like a dinosaur on the bridge roaring. Kakashi sliding in front of Tazuna was prepared to fight this beast if he had too.

Naruko done roaring felt the transformation starting to go away. This made her shrink down to 6 feet even. Her weight also dropped from 290 pounds to a 145 pounds. The scales shrunk until they were miniscule and acting like armor. Naruko's formerly small breast were no longer small as they were now double D-cups. Her formerly caving and rib showing stomach turned into a toned and tight stomach. Her arms were now also muscular but not overly so. Her legs were just as if not more muscular as her arms. Her tail had vanished along with most of the spikes. Her virginal vagina was visible as she was stark naked.

Naruko's now charcoal black hair hung over her face like a veil. Her now golden eyes still had the crocodilian theme, but were now more human and she had better vision. Eyes widened spotting Naruko and everyone gasped. This included the fawning over Sasuke Sakura. In a huge gust of wind, Naruko was once again dressed. She was now dressed in a sleeveless black top that showed off her crimson bra. This top stopped just above her belly button. On her hands were padded fingerless gloves, that were red in color with black marks. She had on a tight pair of dark red pants that hugged her hips and ass like a drunk hugs a toilet or a baby hugs it's toy. She didn't have shoes on as instead she had black bandages wrapped around feet stopping just before her toes. Her Konoha headband was around her neck shining proudly. Sitting on her forehead was a golden tiara with several jewels in it. This crown looked to be worth a shit load of money.

Inari with wide eyes asked "Naruko-neè?"

Naruko barely being unconscious as her blood still burned fell to her knees as she said "Wave is free. Gato is dead. Enjoy peace."

She then fell face first towards the bridge. Inari ignoring everyone else rushed to her, praying that she wasn't dead. He reaching her side with Tsunami right beside him let out a sigh of relief finding that she was just unconscious. Tazuna having heard what Naruko had said felt the tears start pouring down his face. He falling to his knees said "It's over. It's finally over. Gato is dead, Kaiza has been avenged and Wave can finally know true peace."

He setting his eyes on Naruko bowed lowly and said "Thank you Naruko-sama."

Many people joined in on this and before long a chant of thank you Naruko-sama could be heard. Inari ignoring this helped his mom carry their hero back to their house so she could be comfortable as she rested. Kakashi with his jaw scraping the ground had no clue what had happened to Naruko. He then eye smiled as it worked out in the end. He turning instantly noticed the damage to Sasuke. Curious he picked the boy up, ignoring the cry of Sakura and carried him to Tazuna's to inspect the injuries.

Two days later and Naruko was letting Tsunami take care of her longer and thicker hair. The woman had also taken care of her nails and teeth. All of this was being done as she was apparently going to worshiped in wave now. Someone had already started a statue of her in her normal form. She had seen what they had planned for her initial Kaijuu form and honestly she liked the way it looked. She blinked when Tazuna walked in with yet another yellow fin tuna for her to eat.

She reaching forward accepted the fish and ate it all in one bite. She ignoring the crunching of the fish scales turned to the window and looked out at the bright skies. She blinked when Inari ran into the room holding what looked like an action figure of herself. Smiling she asked "What is that Inari-kun?"

Inari bouncing with glee said "It's your action figure Neè-chan. It's the badass princess version, with the catchphrase Heroes never die."

Naruko giggled hearing this and asked "What other action figures are there?"

Inari pulling out the Kaijuu one said "There's the army slayer Zilla form, the Nami-No-Kuni guardian version and my favorite version is the limited edition Queen of Mythical Beast version."

Naruko curious about the last two asked "Do you have the last two?"

He nodding ran into his room and came out with a pretty big version of her Kaijuu form that actually had the spikes painted to look like she was about to breath out her atomic fire. The other one had her dressed in the coat of a mighty lion, with the mane having the Konoha symbol on it. This one was special as it also had her new tiara on it and a sword attached to it's hip. Reaching over she gently picked up the guardian version and brushed her hand against it. Curious she asked "What makes this one so special?"

Inari walking over lifted up one of the hands to reveal that it only had 4 fingers and said "This one is special because someone forgot to give it five fingers."

He picking up the Queen of the Mythical Beast version said "This one is special because as I speak there are only 6 in existence. I have one and you have two."

Naruko hearing this blinked several times and asked "When did I get two?"

Inari eye smiling said "They're with your other stuff. Including your tiara and your new fancy Kimono."

This made one of Naruko's prim and proper eyebrow's rise as she asked "What new Kimono?"

Tsunami finishing her braiding of Naruko's hair said "The kimono one Amaya-no-Mikoto dropped off saying something liker new little sister is a princess so she should be dressed like one."

Naruko hearing this had no clue which one of the trio Amaya was but she was damned if she was wearing some frilly and most likely stuffy kimono. She then watched as Sakura walked in wanting to once again talk to her. Naruko rolled her eyes as the pink haired girl couldn't take the damn hint. Naruko didn't want to talk to her as the pink haired troll would try to get her to heal what was done to the Uchiha.

Naruko was honestly ready for the prick to be punished for his actions. Tazuna then burst into the room with a huge grin on his face. Naruko curious asked "Why are you smiling old drunk?"

He said "They finished the statue and are setting it up in the middle of the bridge."

She blinked hearing this and stood to her feet. Walking forward she said "Let's go see it."

The family nodded and followed her with a fuming Sakura right behind them.

An hour later and Naruko had a serene smile on her face as she sunk her feet into the sand on the shore of Wave. This was the most absolute peaceful feeling she had ever dealt with. The pink haired troll known as Sakura Haruno was still bitching about the Uchiha and demanding that the shit be healed. Naruko had to push down the urge to breathe atomic flames on the girl, as at one point they had been friends.

That changed when her and Ino started to notice boys in a different way. Now Naruko's only female classmate that was a friend was Ino. Hinata didn't count as the girl was a creep and stalked Naruko. Plus the so called shy Hyuga girl stared at her too many times with her clan's precious eyes on and healthy blush on her face. So Ino was her only female classmate that was a friend. She wasn't her only female friend, as Naruko had Ayame, Tsunami and her recent friend Anko Mitarashi.

Thinking about Anko made the serene smile on Naruko's face broaden as the purple haired dango loving woman took no shit and would gut ya with a rusty spoon before letting you to walk all over her. Naruko aspired to be like her and Tsunade as these two women were mighty. She then turned her head and smiled as Inari and a large group of kids came running towards her, all holding their toys. This made her happy as her actions and slaughter of an army of thugs had released the innocence Gato had captured and now kids were allowed to be kids again. She could also feel the oppressive aura around the island slowly going away.

This made her smile widen as her actions, she didn't count the Uchiha or the Haruno, but her actions along with the actions of Kakashi had liberated this tiny island country from the greedy hands of a tiny tyrant. She blinked when some villagers walked up to her with several trays of fresh fish. The leader, a woman in her mid 30's bowed and said "We bring you fresh offerings from the sea oh lady Naruko."

Naruko curious looked at the fish and could instantly tell that they were common. Smiling softly she accepted the fish and said "Thank you for your offerings. I will enjoy these and I grant you the blessing to catch even better fish."

They all bowed and thanked her hearing this. The woman with a happy smile on her face said "We are truly not worthy Naruko-sama. Your benevolence is legendary."

Naruko smiling at the woman said "Hush now my child. Your village has suffered greatly. You all are more than worthy. Now go relish in the bounty you are sure to pull from the sea and worship me."

The woman bowing left with a large grin and burning love for Naruko. Naruko smiled watching the woman go and watched as Inari got in a argument with some of his new friends about either Naruko's breath attack, or her skin. She giggled when Inari vehemently insisted that her consumption of several pounds of fish was to power up her awesome green fire. She giggled even more when his friend said all of the fish was give her the stamina to deal with all of their worship.

She then watched as all of the kids decided they should ask her. Smiling as the crowd of kids surrounded her she said "Both of you are right. I consume so much fish and food in general because my body needs the energy to sustain the immense power in my legs and arms for long period of times. I also consume the food so that I can transformed the excess energy into my atomic breath."

They all had stars for eyes as Inari asked "It's not fire?"

Naruko giggling said "There are two versions of the attack Inari. One is indeed an atomic fire that burns just as hot as the sun, while the other is simply me breathing out a concentrated stream of radioactive air, again capable of melting the skin off of a elephant."

All the kids awed hearing this and Inari said "That's awesome Neè-chan."

She eye smiling reached for and patted the boy on the head and said "Yes it is."

He beamed as his hero and big sister was showing him some affection. She then knowing that she was still hungry said "Go on little one's go play. I have some food to collect and consume."

Inari watching as his friends ran off to play knowing that they would wait for him asked "Are you about to transform into your Kaijuu form again Neè-chan?"

She smiling softly at him said "No my dear Inari. I'm going to give another of my bloodlines a try?"

He curious asked "You have more than one bloodline Neè-chan?"

She nodding and sliding her top off leaving herself in her bra said "I have a total of 4 bloodlines, but who knows how many more I could possibly gain. Your village was witness to my main bloodline which I will call Kaijuu Awakening. The bloodline I'm about to use to gather me some more nutrients is called Anthromophize."

He curious asked "What does it do?"

She giggling as she pulled down her pants revealing the shorts she was wearing as underwear said "Basically it allows me to transform into a humanized animal. Since I'm going to hunt for my food around here I'll be using one or two of the 9 animals I have."

He with stars for eyes asked "What animal are you going to transform into?"

She sliding her Konoha headband around her neck said "The ultimate aquatic killing machine that is sadly nearly extinct. I'm talking about the legendary Great White Shark."

Inari hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "Really?"

She nodding shut her eyes and tapped into the primal feeling rolling around her body. She instantly had to bite her lip as an intense pain ripped through her body. She could actually feel her body starting to change though. She shot up in height until she was easily 15 feet tall. Her skin darkened until it was actually pitch black, with her stomach, neck, inside of her arms and hands, inside of her thighs and legs and bottom of her feet were white. A thick shark like tail appeared behind her and swayed lazily. The signature dorsal fin of all sharks grew from her back. She feeling her teeth disconnect from her jaw felt herself gain a lot of weight to match that of the Great White Shark.

She turning to the star struck Inari waived to him and said "Go play Inari. After I eat we can talk and play."

He nodding watched as she jumped into the ocean and was soon gone. This was so cool to him and he couldn't wait to tell his friends.

 **Hello my lovely little monsters it's I your leader Lola Senju with the second chapter of Kaijuu by Daylight. This chapter is the massacre of Gato and his army, the Kaijuu form and the first animal form. The form is The Great White Shark. I studied the info of the great white and tried to get Naruko into those specifics. So I'm thinking of taking a trip to the my little pony universe, so that Naruko can add the main five to her harem. Mainly Applejack and Rarity. Later chapters will be longer, but the average length for each chapter is 6 to 8 pages. As always if you have any questions or suggestions leave a review or shoot me a PM!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground. I don't need your help now, You will let me down, down, down. So open your eyes child, Let's be on our way. Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way. Keep quiet no longer, We'll sing through the day, Of the lives that we've lost, And the lives we've reclaimed_."- _ **Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against.**_

 **Chapter 3: Back to Konoha, Punishment, Anbu Guards!**

It would be a week later and Naruko and her so called teammate and she used that term loosely were ready to head back to Konoha. Naruko was literally one more session of Sakura's constant bitching from gutting the pink haired troll and blaming Zabuza. The Uchiha thankfully was sealed in a scroll to keep him from being damaged even more from his own actions. Kakashi was nose deep in his little book and Naruko was pretty sure the man was doing so to keep from hurting Sakura.

Naruko was snapped out of her thoughts by Inari handing her what looked like a card. Curious she looked at it and couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her mouth. It was a card of her in her Great White form. What made this card funny was that it had her name and some made up stats, plus a silly attack. She looking at him asked "What is this?"

Inari smiling brightly reached into his pocket and revealed about 30 cards. He still smiling said "It's called War of Monsters or War for short. The cards are based off of you, Kakashi-san and other people."

She curious now looked at the card she had and noticed that it seemed to shine. He smiling said "That's the limited edition Great White Shark Naruko card. It's a top tier card that pretty much destroys all other cards."

She hearing this asked "Why are you giving me this?"

He smiling and revealing another card, this one of her sitting on the beach said "Because I have this one. It's Serenity Naruko and it's another top tier card, along with Kaijuu Naruko and Goddess Naruko. In your bag I placed one of each."

She blinked hearing this and reached into her bag. She was shocked when she pulled out three more cards. She looking at the three new cards smiled as the Goddess Naruko was the one of her smiling and playing with the kids. Putting all four cards back into her bag she leaned forward and kissed Inari in the middle of his forehead. She drawing back and ignoring the intense blush on his face said "This is my blessing to you Inari. I bless you with the luck of the devil. Every game you play you shall win. Every gamble you take shall pay out big time. I also bless you with the might of the Kaijuu. Your strength is now a thousand times of that it was before and your courage knows no bound."

Inari hearing this gained a beaming smile as he said "Thanks Neè-chan."

She giggled and replied with "You're welcome."

She then turning to the rest of the people of wave and with a serene smile said "I bless all of you and grant you the protection of the tides."

She then titled her head as the sun shined brightly on everyone in the village for a few minutes. Nodding to herself she said "See you later."

She then took off towards Konoha, following behind Kakashi and Sakura who had already taken off.

A few miles down the road Naruko found herself zoning out of Sakura who was once again bitching about her Sasuke-kun. Naruko was really thinking about what kind of ramen she wanted when she got back to Konoha and the serious talk she was having with the old man. She wanted off of team seven, not because of Kakashi, because she hated both of her supposed teammates, not to mention the Uchiha bastard had tried to use her as a human shield.

Honestly if it weren't for divine intervention she'd be dead right now and the bastard would also most likely be dead. She also started to think about her new family, as she hadn't really heard a word from her new sisters besides Amaya apparently dropping off her new kimono, which she hated to admit she liked. She figured the other two were trying to come up with a way to approach her. Diana on the other hand seemed to be preparing something, Naruko wasn't quite sure what it was but she had the feeling it was going to be big and most likely dramatic.

She blinked finding the group surrounded by anbu. Turning to the wide eyed Kakashi she asked "What the hell is going on?"

A purple haired anbu with a cat mask walked up and said "Naruko-No-Mikoto, we have been dispensed to collect you, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and the accused Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruko blinked and tilted her head as she asked "Dispensed by who?"

She easily ignored the wide eyes of Kakashi and the outrage on the face of Sakura. The purple haired anbu said "Lady Diana, Lady Amaya, Lady Tsukiko and Lady Setsuna."

This statement made Naruko blink as she asked "All four of them are in Konoha?"

The purple haired anbu nodded and said "Yes and Lady Diana inform the Hokage and the village of your new status along with what happened in Wave. They are currently awaiting Uchiha Sasuke so he can be put on trial for attempted murder of the Princess of Destruction and Sister of Creation."

Naruko tilting her head asked "Princess of Destruction? When did I become the Princess of Destruction?"

The purple haired anbu said "If you will allow us to escort you to Konoha I'm sure Lady Diana will gladly explain."

Naruko sighing said "Very well but the old man had better be there."

The purple haired anbu nodded and instantly team seven were surrounded by the four anbu, with the purple haired anbu sticking closely to Naruko. Naruko knowing just who the purple haired anbu is, gained an blush as she was being escorted by one of her crushes. This lead her to start thinking along the lines of wondering if her crush liked her and other things. This basically made her snap away from the real world.

She would come back a few minutes later and find herself in seat beside Diana above the council. Shaking her head she blinked as Sasuke had apparently been unsealed and was now being grilled by a female who looked awfully like Diana, but with stormy gray eyes. She then heard the woman ask "So you admit to trying to use one Naruko-No-Mikoto formerly Naruko Uzumaki as a human shield and that you have not an ounce of remorse for doing so?"

She rolled her eyes when Sasuke in a show of his pure stupidity said "The dobe should be happy. She provided me the perfect cover. As an elite it is my right to use her and the other weak whore as I see fit."

Diana hearing this turned to the civilian council who looked like someone had just Sparda kicked their puppy off a cliff into the abyss. She then said "There is your confession. The arrogant trash just admitted his wrongs, thus it is now time for his punishment."

Eyes widened and Sakura was about to screech when Naruko sensing what was coming said "Sakura Haruno if you open your motherfucking mouth to say a word I swear on all things ramen and all things good I will gut you like the worthless piece of trash you are. Now sit down, shut your fucking mouth and pretend for a second that the large forehead of yours does indeed hold an equally large brain."

Jaws dropped, eyes widened and Kakashi dropped his book. Diana smiling softly at Naruko said "I take it the pink haired one has been grating on your nerves since Wave."

Naruko nodding said "She hasn't stopped bitching since Kakashi sealed the bastard up. Honestly I have an headache from all of it."

Diana hearing this said "Alright musume, we'll get finished with the things here and then I'll have your new bodyguard escort you to your new home."

Naruko hearing this blinked several times and asked "Why exactly do I need a bodyguard and what new home?"

Diana smiling and turning to Sasuke said "Uchiha Sasuke you will be given four punishments. The first of your punishments will come from my eldest daughter Amaya-No-Mikoto."

Naruko watched as the female with the blazing aura and simmering hatred in her eyes stood up and said "Your punishment from me is that you Uchiha Sasuke will never activate your Sharingan and even if you have children they'll never activate it."

She then sat down ignoring the wide eyes and jaw drop of the civilians. Diana said "Next will come from Tsukiko-No-Mikoto."

Naruko watched as the woman with princess curls in her hair and a suffocating hatred burning in her eyes stood up. She looking at Sasuke with hatred hissed "You tried to kill my new little sister. I want you dead, but mother insist that would be rewarding you. Instead I'll take away your usage of chakra beyond that needed to live."

She then sat down ignoring the wide eyes and how Naruko was looking at her. Diana shaking her head at how protective Tsukiko was already said "Next will be Setsuna-No-Mikoto."

The woman from before, the one that had been grilling the Uchiha stood up and said "I absolutely hate you. You're an arrogant piece of shit, who is not only a coward but a weak little spoiled brat. Now don't get me wrong, I just don't hate you for trying to kill my sister. I hate you because you don't even the slightest remorse for your actions. Thus your punishment is to be locked up in the deepest darkest pit possible, chained to the walls and vultures feasting on your cowardly cuts. This will not kill you as you will be healed every day."( _ **Lola "Anyone get this reference?"**_ )

Everyone flinched hearing this one, but Naruko. She simply smiled already liking Setsuna as she had come up with a way to torture the bastard without killing him. Diana quite shocked said "Next will be the youngest Naruko-No-Mikoto."

Naruko hearing this stood up and said "I simply hate you, there's no other way around it and no sugarcoating it. I despise you with my very core and think that honestly it'd be awesome if you went to rot in a ditch somewhere, but I digress. You tried to use me as a human shield thus, your punishment is to be impaled by spears and lances every day, while the vultures feast on your stomach and intestines. Not only that but each day your senses will be jacked up, so that you feel every single rip, every single stab. You feel everything with supreme clarity."

She then sat back down and many people were shocked, as this punishment was hell on earth. Setsuna, Amaya and Tsukiko all smiled at her. Diana shaking her head said "Now it's my turn."

She gaining a very dark look on her face said "My punishment for you is that you'll never be able to impregnate someone. Nor will you be able to see. The emptying of your bladder will be the most excruciating pain you've ever felt and the voiding of your bowels will be like someone pulling out your spine through your ass. You'll never sleep again, as every time you even try to sleep, you'll have nightmares so horrible, that they'll leave you bloody and broken for months. This my punishment to you Uchiha Sasuke."

Silence permeated the room hearing this final punishment be spoken. Sakura trembling was silently crying at this. Sasuke with rage rolling off of him screamed "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I'M AN ELITE. I'M AN UCHIHA!"

Diana snorting said "No you are nothing be gone."

She then waived her hand and Sasuke Uchiha was gone, his just deserts finally be served to him. Naruko turning to Diana asked "Now that he's been dealt with. What's this nonsense about an anbu escort and new home?"

Setsuna said "You're a princess now little sister, no matter how much you will deny this, it's the truth. This means that the dangers of being a princess are now going to be a constant in your life. Amaya and Tsukiko wanted to force you to retire from active service and move you to the home in heaven. I told them no as you're a warrior and would rather die than do something like that. Mother agreed. They then tried to reason that you should have two entire squadrons of anbu guarding you at all times. I reasoned with them how stupid and irritating that would be and managed to get it down to just one. You will have one anbu guarding you at all times, despite the fact that could probably handle anything thrown at you."

Naruko absorbing everything Setsuna had just said asked "Which anbu?"

Tsukiko and Amaya giggled and said "Cat."

Naruko hearing this instantly didn't mind having an anbu bodyguard. Diana said "As for you new home. It's what used to be the Uchiha clan estate. It's been remolded so that it looks nothing like it did before. It's also been enhanced due to your bloodline and new need to feed heavily. I left a book for you that explains the enhancements. I have also left several books and scrolls on the proper princess conduct and several books on your divine rights as a member of royalty. Please at least read over the last ones."

Naruko nodding rubbed her temples as her headache was now roaring. She smiled softly when the cat masked anbu appeared looking ready for war. This made her giggle a little as her crush was taking her job very seriously. Getting up she asked "Diana please have some ramen delivered to my new home as I plan on curling up into a tight ball and sleeping for the next few hours, at least until this headache is gone."

She then walked out of the council chambers, the purple haired anbu closely following her. Diana turning to the council said "Now for the punishment of the civilian council, one Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi."

Eyes widened hearing this and Hiruzen suddenly got the feeling that his problems were about to lessen instead of increase.

 _ **Yo it's Lola Senju here with bringing you the 3rd chapter of Kaijuu By Daylight. This chapter shows how much wave appreciates Naruko. It's also the return to Konoha and Sasuke's punishment. I make a good reference here and I hope you guys spot it. The council all kinda get owned plus the introduction of her three sisters. So right now I'm working on a very lengthy fight between Naruko and someone. I'm still ironing out some details but when I post it I hope you guys love it. Anyway enjoy this chapter, review, follow, and any questions request or comments send a PM. Stay gruesome my little monsters and continue to thrive my future Oak Trees.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**"** _One night of the hunter, One day I will get revenge. One night to remember. One day it'll all just end. Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed. Pleasure to meet you, but better to bleed Rise. I will rise. I will rise. Skinned her alive, ripped her apart. Scattered her ashes, buried her heart. Rise up above it, high up above and see!_ **"-** _ **Night of the Hunter 30 seconds of Mars**_ **.**

 **Chapter 4: Night Hunt, Bonding and First Kiss!**

Naruko doing exactly as she had said she was could now be found curled up in her very large bed that her color scheme printed on it. All of the lights were off and Naruko was down to her night clothes. The anbu still wearing her mask was in the shadows of the room kinda being a creep, but doing her job of being Naruko's bodyguard. The woman behind the mask, one Uzuki Yugao was trying her hardest not to just stare at Naruko with lust and love, but damn if the girl wasn't gorgeous and now a princess.

Yugao cutting her eyes to the window could see the sun starting to set meaning night would soon be here. She wondered if Naruko would wake up for something to eat or if the girl would just sleep through until tomorrow. She shifting her eyes back to Naruko watched as the girl gently started to gnaw on her pillow. It would be adorable if it weren't for the fact that the pillow was slowly being shredded like fresh meat. This terrified her as if Naruko went to give her a hickey or tried to bite her during sex, it could rip her apart, literally.

She sighing hated to wake Naruko up but the new born goddess did need to eat a lot of food to sustain her incredible powers. Walking over she gently started to shake the girl. Naruko waking up instantly sat up and yawned ignoring the feathers stuck to her mouth for the moment. Yugao on the other hand giggled as the feathers stuck to Naruko's face gave her an even more adorable look.

Naruko ignoring the giggling of her escort and wondered what time it was. She cutting her golden eyes to the window blinked as it was just getting dark. Apparently she had slept for 5 hours as it was still midday when they had arrived in the village. Getting out of her much more comfortable bed she asked "Was the ramen delivered?"

Yugao shaking her head said "No my princess."

Naruko hearing this sighed just as her stomach roared. She knew that she needed to eat but didn't want to venture into the village until all of the bullshit her new status and the punishment of the Uchiha had blown away. She grabbing one of the books about the enhancements her new home had gone through flipped through several pages until she came across the one about how the back door functioned as an transporter.

It could take her to any of the 8 pocket dimensions which had been set up by her sisters and mother to be teeming with prey species for her to eat. This would explain why the ramen wasn't sent, she had her own food now. Setting the book down for later she walked into the bathroom and changed into her regular clothes. She walking out slipped her headband around her neck and said "I'm about to go out on a hunt Cat-san."

Yugao hearing this blinked and asked "Where?"

Naruko shaking the rest of her sleepiness out of her said "The back door is an transporter to 8 pocket dimensions that haven been set up into different environments for me to hunt the abundant prey species my mother and sisters set up for me."

Yugao understanding now said "I am ready to follow you Lady Naruko."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "You can just call me Naruko ya know."

Yugao giggled and said "I can't as it is my job to protect you."

Naruko rolled her eyes even more and headed towards the back door already having a clue on what she wanted to eat and where to hunt. She pressing her hand gently on the door blinked when suddenly she was in a pure white room standing across from Amaya.

Said goddess blinked spotting her little sister as she expected her to still be asleep as she and the others were still locked in a heated debate with the civilian council and Haruno Sakura. The pink haired girl insisted that she was only trying to help Naruko, but Setsuna wasn't having any of that horseshit. The civilians were more normal as they were begging, pleading and even trying to bribe their way out of the justified punishment.

Naruko confused asked "Amaya-san?"

Amaya shaking her head waived her hand and the room transformed into Naruko's bedroom in the home up in heaven. Naruko finding herself seated on a massive bed blinked and looked around. She looking at the walls smiled as her color scheme could be seen here along with her more insane plans. This included her plan to accidentally kill the cat known as Tora and blame it on the teme. She could also see many of the toys she had always wanted when she was younger and the black eyeliner she had pilfered from that bitchy elder.

Amaya smiling said "Welcome dearest little sister to your royal room up in heaven. You can call this place whatever you like as I call my room the War Room."

Naruko hearing this nodded and asked "Why am I here?"

Amaya sighing said "It was decided someone would need to talk to you about your princess duties and the other things being a princess entails. We knew you wasn't going to read the books and scrolls so I decided to be the one to inform you. Also we need you to know that in any environment you decide to go to, you're the ultimate predator. This pretty much means that anything and everything is on the menu. Now then as a princess."

She then went on a long winded speech that Naruko forced herself to listen to. Amaya finishing said "Most of that stuff was trivial but there are some important things in there. Like for instance as a princess you're allowed to have as many concubines as you like. Another is that you're allowed to have a massive harem if you so wished. The most important one is that if you make a law, it is to be adhered without hesitation."

Naruko understanding all of this asked "Is there anything else?"

Amaya not wanting to head back to the debate nodded. Naruko blinked and found herself in Amaya's arms as the goddess of the sun and flames hugged her tightly and cloaked the both of them in a warmth Naruko had never felt before. This made Naruko nuzzle into the extremely warm hug. Amaya feeling this said "This isn't just a regular hug dear sister. I'm giving you another bloodline."

Naruko hearing this nuzzled even deeper into the hug and said "I don't care. This is the absolute best hug I've ever been given."

Amaya giggled and said "That would be due my natural warmth."

She nuzzling Naruko's head said "The bloodline I'm giving you is called aura of the sun. It basically allows you to harness to power of the sun and all flames. In fact if it can be considered a heat source, than you can harness it. You'll never be cold, unless you want to be and raging blizzard will just feel like a rainy day."

Naruko nodding to the words she was hearing asked "Why wasn't the ramen delivered?"

Amaya said "Because we're still in a debate with the wretched civilians and your former teammate."

Naruko hearing this blinked and asked "Former?"

Amaya smiling said "Mother after hearing how the girl defended her heinous actions struck down the notion of team seven and removed you from it post haste. She didn't remove you from the ninja program in general. In fact we were working on getting you Anko Mitarashi as your sensei and you her apprentice."

Naruko hearing this giggled as she and Anko already created all kinds of hell now, if she became the apprentice of Anko, then the world had better watch out. Amaya giggling also said "Your jiji actually pleaded with us to not do that, as he couldn't handle the amount of paperwork that would cause."

Naruko giggled even more as the old man did have a burning hatred for the stacks of paper known as paperwork. Amaya said "So instead we got you Tsunade Senju, who is on her way back to the village as we speak, will be your sensei. This means you'll have to learn some medical ninjutsu."

Naruko hearing this shrugged and said "That's fine as I've always wanted to learn how to heal people, so that I can help Konohamaru and his friends whenever they get hurt doing something I would do."

Amaya laughed and asked "You do realize that you just proclaimed that the things you do are dangerous."

Naruko laughing said "Of course the things I do are dangerous, but they're also crazy, inane, adventurous and most importantly fun."

Amaya chuckled hearing this, but then sighed as it seemed it was time for her to get back to the debate. She ending the hug said "I have to go back in. Have fun on your hunt and don't aim small."

Naruko nodded and blinked as she was once again at her back door, her hand still pressed to it. Cracking her neck she decided that she was going with the Serengeti as she wondered what Zebra tasted like.

Two hours later and Naruko could be seen in her lioness form slowly creeping up on a entire heard of Zebra. She liked this form as it tapped into her primal needs and her hunger was roaring. All of her senses were heighten and her muscles felt more powerful than before. She licking her lips could already taste the Zebra. Her nose then twitched catching the scent of Yugao up in one of the trees a good distance away.

She could also smell the male lions roaming the area like they owned the place. She didn't really care just as long as they didn't fuck with her hunt. Her perfect chance then arrived and she sprung out of the grass and latched onto the neck of the Zebra she was inches from. She taking it down within two seconds use a burst of speed and a jump to take down another one avoiding it's deadly kicks with the ease of a ninja. She having now killed two Zebra took off running and went for the third kill. She managing to strike it down also roared in victory.

Shaking her head she dragged the third body over to her other two and sat down to eat. She halfway through the first Zebra looked up to spot the two male lions heading her way. She getting up growled not liking that these two were about to try to weasel their way into her meal. She standing to her full height stared the two down. They didn't seem to get the message that she wasn't sharing as they approached.

She didn't even hesitate to jump into action. In a matter of seconds she had her jaw clamped down on the throat of one of the male lions pressing down, while the other was slowly bleeding out not feet from her meal. The two male lions stood no chance in hell against her as she was a trained kunoichi who killed for a living. She finished with the now dead second male lion moved back to her meal and went back to eating her well deserved meal.

She ignoring the whimpering of the still dying first male lion finished two out of her three zebra and then moved on to the dead male lion. She started with his lower body and continued to eat her way up until all that was left was the head and mane of the mighty beast. She looking at the other lion and her last zebra decided that she was going to freeze the zebra and leave the male for the scavengers. Shaking her head she stood up and grabbed the zebra. She smiled when it was transported back to her home.

Running towards where her bodyguard was seated Naruko enjoyed the feeling of the grass crunching underneath her padded feat. She loved the feeling of the crisp night air running through her fur and flowing through her hair. She reaching the tree Yugao was perched in shifted back into her human form and giggled as Yugao was being played with by a family of monkeys. Naruko found this funny as it reminded her of her situation with Konohamaru and his friends.

Granted Konohamaru could speak perfect English and wouldn't throw his shit at you. She letting a little of her aura come to light watched as the monkey's scattered. Climbing up the tree she sat down beside Yugao and asked "Are you ready to go back?"

Yugao shaking her no said "Not yet. This setting is peaceful and there's no one trying to seduce or kill you here."

Naruko nodding sat back in the tree branch and started to hum a lovely tune. She humming this tune didn't even notice when Yugao turn to stare at her wondering where she learned this tune. Naruko feeling deeply at peace continued to hum the lovely tune ignoring when she literally started to glow and nature started to surround her and bloom.

Yugao noticed though and could see the lion cubs playing around the tree they were in. She could also see that the monkeys were back and one was even sitting in Naruko's lap. Naruko opening her mouth a little said " _ **Because there's got to be something out there. If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere. So I'll hold my breathe, until I float away. Maybe I'll come down someday**_."

Yugao gained hearts for eyes hearing this and pictured Naruko someday singing lovely songs to their children. Naruko opening her eyes blinked spotting all of the wildlife around her. She looking down at her lap cooed spotting the baby monkey taking a nap in her lap. To her this was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen and she wondered if someday this would be hers and Yugao's child.

She then giggled as she could already see their child. Their first born would be a little girl with her hair and Yugao's eyes. She then pictured their second child and it would be a headstrong little boy with Yugao's hair and her eyes. Their daughter would have the hardest time trying to keep her little brother out of trouble and Naruko would just giggle as she nursed their third child, which would be another girl. Of course Naruko would be wearing the Hokage hat by then and Yugao would be retired from the Anbu corps.

She giggled as a retired Yugao would most likely be a very bored person and that would lead to lots of sex and plenty of baby making. She shaking her head to get out of the daydream state she was in picked up the monkey and sit him down in the tree. She jumping down said "Come on Anbu-san let's go back home."

Yugao nodding jumped down and said "You can call me by my name princess Naruko."

Naruko giggling watched as their portal home appeared and said "I know this Yu-chan but I like calling you Anbu-san."

She then walked into the portal followed closely by a beaming Yugao.

Two days later and Naruko was relaxing in her kitchen as Yugao was on another mission. Naruko had her three little brats as acting bodyguards. Of course she also had some anbu actually guarding her as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were here more for her to play with/spoil.

She hearing Konohamaru enjoy the pool in her backyard moved over to the pot she had on the stove. She was cooking her three brats a wonderful lunch. Of course Ino was also coming over later for lunch. Naruko smiling stirred the moose and rattlesnake stew. There were other things in the stew but she knew that the main components were moose and rattlesnake.

She smelling it knew that it needed to cook more. Reaching into her cabinet she pulled down some fruit. This fruit was fresh as she and Ino had picked it just yesterday when team 10 had been requested by her to guard her. She chopping the apples and the pears down added them into the stew along with some red peppers and onions. She stirring the pot smiled as it smelled wonderful.

Turning she moved over to the salad she was preparing to go with this stew and pondered on when she should start going out on missions again. She turned hearing footsteps approaching. A brilliant smile blossomed on her face spotting Ino walk in. She and Ino had actually taken their friendship a step further while picking fruit and were now a couple. Ino was her bae and she was Ino's boo.

Ino a little pissed off that her former friend Sakura had tried to weasel her way into her quality time with Naruko, sat down on the bar stool Naruko had set up at the island in her kitchen. Ino sighed peacefully as the smell of whatever Naruko was cooking hit her nose. Naruko being able to tell that Ino was upset opened her mouth and sang _**"I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in. Follow my lead. I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew that you were the someone waiting for me. We were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. Darling just kiss me slow. You heart is all I own. In your eyes you're holding mine."**_

Ino swooned and picked up with " _Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight._ "

Naruko grabbing Ino's hand and slowly swaying continued with " _ **I found a woman. Stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home. I found a lover, to carry more that just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own**_."

Ino with a serene smile on her face said " _We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time. Darling just hold my hand be my girl I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes. Baby_ I."

Naruko now feeling the three brats now inside knew that the audience had widened as she said " _ **Dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass. Listening to our favorite song. When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. I don't deserve this, Darling you look perfect tonight**_."

Ino with hearts for eyes and now swooning placed her head on Naruko's neck as the two of them danced to the incredible song the entire estate was hearing. Naruko spinning Ino picked up with "Baby I'm dancing in the dark. With you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass. We're listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angle in person. She looks perfect. I don't deserve this, you look tonight."

The song now finished and Ino was in paradise. She looking Naruko in the eyes leaned forward and two had their first kiss. Moegi cheered as this was amazing. Konohamaru wiping the tears from his eyes tried to put on a brave front, like he wasn't crying at the super romantic scene he had just witnessed. Udon on the other hand had no problem crying as to him the scene he had just witnessed was confirmation that his Oneè-chan was a hopeless romantic.

Naruko ending the kiss because Ino was starting to loose her air giggled and asked "Did you enjoy the performance jiji?"

The Old Hokage walking into the home along with the returned Yugao chuckled and said "Indeed I did Naruko. I'm so happy that Konoha's Princess of Destruction is such a hopeless romantic."

Naruko sticking her tongue out at him said "You're just mad that no one in their right mind would so something like this for you."

He rolling his eyes sat down at one of the stools and asked "What's cooking?"

Naruko setting her eyes on Yugao who was extremely jealous of Ino said "Lunch. Don't worry Yu-chan once we start dating you'll get a super romantic scene like this."

Yugao hearing this went from being jealous to being excited. Naruko laughed sensing this. She turned to her stew and smiled and said "It's ready. Time for lunch."

The three kids hearing this were instantly seated and had bowls in front of them, adoring Naruko's cooking. Ino back seated was in the same state as the kids as Naruko had gotten her eating right with the food she cooked. Yugao also seated had removed her mask and was ready for the pure deliciousness that was Naruko's cooking. Sarutobi seated also planned on eating a hearty lunch before getting back to the evil known as paperwork and waiting for Tsunade to arrive.

Naruko giggling served everyone a healthy portion of her stew along with the salad she had prepared. Sitting down herself she smiled and said "Enjoy."

This was the cue for everyone to dig into the meals. Seconds later both Ino and Yugao moaned from how scrumptious the food was. The three kids followed the two women seconds later and Konohamaru started to float.

 _ **Hello guys and girls it's Lola Senju here with the 4th chapter of KBD. This chapter reveals Naruko's prowess in hunting. It also establishes Ino and Yugao as two members of the harem. We also get a little Ed Sheeran as that guy makes good love music. Plus some sisterly bonding. Anyway do you guys want bonus scenes like say for example I do a chapter where I reference Naruko freeing Kiri from the bloodline wars, but I don't show it. Would you liked a bonus chapter with something like that. As always reviews are welcome, shoot me a PM if ya have questions or comments. Stay this way my little monsters and grow strong in the harsh reality we live in.**_


	5. Missions, Pure Destruction & the Entity

" _And far below, the carnivores are looking up to where I soar. Above the clouds, above the storm. Above the earth I am transformed. The energy has set me free. And pulled me through the galaxy. I've risen up beyond the sky. I am awake I am alive_!"- _ **Antigravity by Starset.**_

 **Chapter 5: Missions, Pure Destruction and the Entity?**

The next day and Naruko was happy as she was once again and active ninja of the village as her new sensei had finally arrived in the village. Tsunade had instantly wanted to know everything she could about Naruko, and said princess had been happy to help. Now Naruko was learning the healing arts of shinobi and so far could heal a fish. It wasn't a lot of progress, but considering that she had started in just a day it was something.

Right now Naruko was preparing for a mission as Tsunade realizing that Naruko was way to talented for the chores known as D-rank missions had gotten her a C-rank mission. It as bandit camp mission. Naruko was to wipe it completely out and Naruko felt that this gave her the perfect chance to use her Power of Destruction and Entity bloodline. Depending on how many bandits there were she might use her Entity bloodline. She packed turned to Konohamaru and said "Alright Kono keep an eye on the house, eat the meals I've prepared for you and make sure Ino eats her lunch."

Konohamaru nodding said "You got it Boss."

She giggled and walked out of her home. She blinked spotting her loyal anbu guard/girlfriend standing by the door. Yugao with a small smile on her face handed Naruko the folder holding the info with her mission. She leaning forward captured Yugao in a tender kiss, loving the fact that she was 6 feet tall and had the height advantage over both of her girlfriends.

In fact she had the height advantage over most people, including her sensei. Granted Tsunade had her when it came to breast size, but that was okay as when Tsunade started talking about boring shit Naruko would just stare at those bra busters and imagine what it would be like to squeeze said objects. Shaking her head she walked towards the gate to get started on her mission.

Two days later and Naruko was rubbing her temples as the info was outdated. Not only had the single bandit camp expanded, but now was under the leadership of several missing ninja from Kumo and Iwa. She had taken out several of the smaller bandit camps using some of her normal ninja skills. She was literally a mile away from the next camp and she had an headache. She being able to smell the missing ninja from here placed her hand on the ground and used a pulse of chakra to get a layout of the camp.

Her eyes widened spotting the many bandits. This camp was packed and she didn't like it. Standing up she figured it was time for some destruction. She closing her eyes searched through the maze that was her mind and found the pure destruction that was her bloodline. Smiling she moaned a little as the power of destruction was like ramen, Ino's extremely kissable lips and Yugao's spicy tuna roll. It was damn addictive and she felt like she was getting high off of it.

Shaking her head she started to walk forward ignoring when small black balls of pure destruction started to appear around her. She walking into the bandit camp watched as the many thugs and bandits turned to her. One of the more idiotic thugs licked his lips and said "Oh look boys something to play with."

Naruko ignoring this obvious statement lifted up her hand and said "I'll give you this one chance to give up."

Another bandit laughing said "Yeah right ."

She sighed and focused the power of destruction around her creating a pitch black aura around herself. She staring the wide eyed bandits in the eyes said "Get ready to die fools."

She lifting her hand up created several balls of black energy. She lowering her hand said " **Destruction Style: Beyond the Grave Jutsu!** "

The 12 balls of destruction quickly became 10,000. These balls of pure destruction shifted until they were shaped like bullets. The thugs and bandits only had time to shit their pants before the bullets came raining down like rain drops. Naruko not even flinching walked on as people and places started to be obliterated leaving nothing but gaping holes. Naruko shut her eyes and moaned as she could feel each bullet land and could feel it devour all that it touched.

It was euphoric and Naruko could already tell it was gonna be like her precious ramen. Shaking her head she placed her hand on the ground and groaned as apparently there was one last camp to slaughter and this looked to be the largest. Standing back up she shook her head as after this camp she would be finished and could get back to her wonderful home and her lovely girlfriends. This brought a serene smile to her face as her lovely girlfriends were most likely busy doing their own missions or training their ass off.

Hopefully a little of both as Ino did need to get stronger and the only way to do so was to train. Yugao also wanted to get stronger and Naruko figured she could do so by training extra hard, plus plenty of missions. Shaking her Naruko jumped into the air and vanished, leaving the smoking remains of what was once a bandit camp behind.

Two hours later and Naruko was staring at the last bandit camp and she wasn't impressed. This camp was the largest camp she had ever seen, with over 500 bandits and thugs roaming around. Of course the missing ninja were the leaders of the camp. She not feeling like dealing with this many idiots, created several clones and had them spread out. Her plan was to surround the camp and activate her entity bloodline.

She feeling that her clones had the place surrounded pulled out a kunai and cut the palm of her hand. Knowing that her clones were doing the same she let the blood drop onto the ground below. All of her clones did the same. She feeling that the perimeter was now sealed by her blood activated her bloodline. She felt darkness overtake her senses but she quickly called out " **Summoning Jutsu: The Shape**!"

Suddenly the bandit camp transformed into a large area with many housed and several hooks. Naruko could see a playground in the distance, alone with what looked some hedges. She then blinked as something informed her that this place was called Haddonfield. She then witnessed her killer appear. She shivered as he was a creep in the worst way.

Shaking her head she started to whisper things to the creep ordering him to murder and sacrifice the idiots that belonged in the camp. He did nothing but started to move forward. He quickly came across a group of four idiots and sliced them one by one until they were all badly bleeding as they fled for their lives. She giggled as the looks on their faces was priceless. She then witnessed her summon literally shrug off several high powered jutsu.

She found this interesting as if someone had thrown that many powerful attacks at her she'd be in trouble right now. She felt her jaw drop when her summon actually grabbed one of the missing ninja and put him directly on a hook. She moaned as her being the entity meant that the fools were being feed directly to her. It was near orgasmic, feeling the souls draining into her.

This effect was increased when her summon hooked more of the fools. Since they had no clue on what to do or how to help their friends they were screwed and she was stuck in a near orgasmic state for quite some time. She growled when one of the higher powered missing ninja managed to unhook himself. She turning to the shape whispered into his ear to murder this one as he dared to unhook himself.

She laughed as the missing ninja begged and pleaded for his life as all of his minions and friends were slowly being fed to her. The shape picked this one up and stabbed him ending his wretched life. She then shut her eyes as the rest died on the hooks. She did have an orgasm from this as the influx of people and souls being fed to her was supreme.

When she opened her eyes the shape was gone and her bloodline was off. She looking down at her body sighed as she needed to get home and change panties as the ones she was wearing were soaked. Turning around she blinked as she swore she could feel someone behind her. Slowly turning she activated her kaijuu eyes. She found herself eye to eyehole with two groups of hunter ninja. One was from Kumo with their cloud like insignia sitting proudly on the headband. The other group was from Iwa as the rock symbol could be seen.

Naruko wondering if she should be worried about these guys was about to turn and unleash an atomic breath on them when she remembered about her situation. Sighing she turned back in the direction of Konoha and said " _ **For I am the Entity. Devourer of souls and summoner of the wretched, the damned, the doomed, the forsaken. Mine name is Princess Naruko Strange otherwise known as Naruko-No-Mikoto or The Princess of Destruction. It would do ye mortals well to remember this**_."

She then creating a single ball of destruction coated it in her atomic flames tossed it over her shoulder, not intending to hit any of the hunter ninja. She hearing an massive explosion vanished as nuclear green flames consumed what was once a thriving bandit camp.

Three days later and Naruko taking a break from being a badass princess was sitting on her purple float in her bikini with black shades on her face. Said float was smack dab in the middle of her pool. Floating not far from her was her new pet. Apparently her actions had once again put the fear of kami into Kumo and Iwa. This got the old man to sign all of the papers she needed to get herself an pet. Of course she teaching said old man and her sensei to defeating the evil known as paperwork most likely had something to do with it. Her new pet was a present from Setsuna and it was a baby hydra.

Naruko had no clue how Setsuna got a hold of this legendary beast, but she didn't care as she finally had a pet. Of course said pet was very protective and tended to hiss at anyone she didn't know. Yugao was out on a mission as apparently the fire lord had no clue about the bandit camps and now had placed the mission to scout for any more.

Naruko reaching forward grabbed her strawberry lemonade and gin drink and took a sip. She had discovered her love for this mix after a long day dealing with the idiotic council. Apparently the civilians still thought they had control over her as they had tried to force her to marry several women and men. She had slapped the hell out of a lot of them for this and Tsunade had handed her a nice drink.

Naruko sighing in peace had no clue how the old man dealt with the bottom feeders known as the civilian council. She blinked when her little Alexandria hissed loudly. Looking up she giggled spotting Ino in a bikini. Ino rolling her eyes as she had already met Alexandria several times placed her towel down and climbed into the pool. She swimming over to the hydra gently pet her. Alexandria going from hissing at Ino, to nuzzling her hand instantly recognized the blonde haired woman who feed her fish. Naruko giggling as her pet nuzzled one of her girls watched as Ino swam over to her and asked "Since when did you start drinking?"

Naruko giving Ino a gentle kiss on the lips said "Since the imbecilic civilian council tried to make me marry several women and men."

Ino hearing this scowled and asked "Did my dad do anything about that?"

Naruko chuckling said "Your dad informed them that you and I were dating and then when they said so, told them to go rot in a ditch somewhere."

Ino giggled hearing this and asked "Why are they so stupid?"

Naruko shrugging said "Because being an idiot is free and easy, while being a productive member of society is hard and expensive."

Ino then laughed as a truer statement had never been uttered. Ino then kicking back into the pool started to float as she told Naruko and Alexandria about the last mission her team went on. Naruko laughing as Ino revealed to her that she pissed her pants when a cat snuck up on her. Ino glaring at Naruko said "It's not funny."

Naruko with a hand over her mouth trying to stop her giggling said "No Ino, it's hilarious."

Ino rolled and shut her eyes deciding to float. Naruko blinked when out of her home came both Tsunade and Shizune. Both females were wearing bikini. Naruko nearly had an heart attack spotting Tsunade in her bikini as the damn glorious orbs she had were nearly visible. She cutting her eyes to Ino could see that her blonde haired wonder woman was trying and failing to hold back a nosebleed.

Alexandria already liking Tsunade and Shizune made a pleased sound and using her tail paddled over to the two woman and nuzzled them. Shizune giggling picked up the hydra and said "Hello Alexandria you're looking lovely."

Alexandria nuzzled Shizune while Tsunade slipped into the pool. The blonde haired woman sighed and the cooling water of the pool soothed the aches in her muscles and bones. Naruko watching as the water eased the gravity off of the bra busters Tsunade called breast shook her head and asked "So what are you doing here sensei, Shizune?"

Shizune smiling said "The chunin exams are coming up in about 2 weeks. We're officially here to ask you if you would like to participate?"

Naruko blinking asked "Will the chunin exams have strong people to fight?"

Tsunade rolling her eyes said "Yes brat, there will be strong people to fight."

Naruko eye smiling said "Then I'm in."

Ino rolling her eyes asked "Did you get the bingo book this week Tsunade-sama?"

Shizune blinking said "Actually we did, we were given it by Anko-san saying that we should check it out."

Naruko and Ino were curious about this. Tsunade reaching into her coat grabbed the little black book known as the bingo book and opened it. Flipping through it she found most of the ones she was used to. Sighing she was about to close the book when she came across and entry that made her gasp. She looking up at Naruko asked "How in the nine hells did you become the first genin to be entered in the bingo book?"

Naruko blinking asked "Sensei say what now?"

Tsunade handing her the bingo book revealed an image of her from her mission with green flames burning in front of her. Her eyes widened and she asked "What in the name of the Kyuubi's furry ass?"

Ino leaning over her shoulder gasped and asked "Why in the hell are you named the Princess Of Destruction?"

Naruko turning to Ino said "Because of my bloodline, the Power of Destruction."

She then turning back to the page read what they listed about her. She snorted as they had wrote down what she had said, word for word. It's like they didn't have an original bone in their body. Shaking her head she smiled and said "They listed me as an B-rank threat, but still gave me an flee on sight order."

Ino asked "You have a summon?"

Naruko turning to Ino said "Actually I have several. The one they're talking about is called the Shape and he's part of one of my bloodlines. He's a ruthless cold blooded killer who would make Orochimaru of the Sannin beg for his mommy."

All eyes widened hearing this and Tsunade asked "Why in the nine hells do you have a summon like that?"

Naruko shrugging said "Because during the mission to wave I managed to broker several summoning contracts along with a bloodline before I accepted becoming the youngest Strange."

Ino hearing this asked "Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about your last name. Why Strange?"

Naruko giving Ino a plain look asked "You don't think my family is strange?"

Ino blinked and asked "That's why you went with the last name strange?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes."

Ino wasn't the only who gained a sweat drop. Naruko ignoring this picked up her drink and scowled as it was empty. Snapping her fingers she blinked when her glass was refilled. Curious she asked "What just happened?"

She blinked when the voice of Tsukiko could be heard saying "Your divine authority happened dear sister."

Naruko turning smiled as Tsukiko was now sitting in a beach chair by the pool, in a bikini. Naruko asked "What do you mean divine authority?"

Tsukiko sighing said "You're the daughter of a primordial, and the sister of three goddesses, thus by default you have a divine authority."

Naruko was about to ask when Setsuna's voice could be heard saying "Not to mention that if you're ever killed in battle you'll transcend your mortal chains and become a divine."

Naruko turning found Setsuna in a bikini sipping on a long island iced tea. Ino seeing where Naruko got her amazing body from asked "Naruko is going to be a god?"

Amaya appearing rubbing sunscreen in her skin said "No my future sister in law. Naruko is already a goddess. She is simply in human form waiting for the correct catalyst to ascend. Said catalyst is most likely a glorious death in a battle worthy of godhood."

Naruko blinking several times asked "What is this Pool Party day?"

Diana appearing in another lawn chair reading a book giggled and said "Yes Naru-chan it is."

Naruko hearing this answer sweat dropped. Shaking her head she snapped her fingers and smiled when Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon all appeared in their swim wear. Konohamaru blinking looked around but smiled as they were no longer stuck in Iruka's boring lecture. Moegi giggling said "Thanks Neè-chan."

Naruko waiving the thanks off still felt like something was missing. She then feeling Yugao enter the village from her mission smirked and snapped her fingers. Yugao blinked finding herself in her bikini floating on a heart shaped float in Naruko's huge pool. Turning she smiled spotting said goddess, along with several others. Naruko giggling said "Now all that we're missing is someone cooking some food and some music and we'll be having a party."

Diana snapping her fingers said "Got it covered."

A poof of smoke occurred and suddenly summertime music could be heard, as a white haired, big breasted woman manned the turn tables. Food could then be smelt cooking as an somewhat angry black haired woman appeared. Naruko blinking asked "Who are they?"

Setsuna waiving her hand made an image of the white haired woman serving drinks at a bar said "Providing us with music is Mirajane Strauss, S-class mage from the guild Fairy Tale. Mother and I knowing your attraction to powerful but kind women decided to start helping you woo her and many others from her reality."

Naruko hearing this blinked several times and then gave Setsuna a plain look. Setsuna recognizing the look said "Don't worry we're not brainwashing them or anything. You'll still have to work your ass off to impress them. We've just set up some things that should help."

Naruko sighing turned to Tsukiko who giggled and said "This woman is the unhappy housewife Chi-Chi and she's from a reality I quite frankly want you to take over and make your own."

Naruko hearing this blinked several times and asked "Why would you want that?"

Tsukiko giving Naruko a gorgeous smile said "Because once you ascend you're going to need somewhere you rule with an iron fist. This place would make the perfect Kaijuu playground, plus there's strong fighters for you."

Naruko hearing strong fighters gained a brilliant smile of her own. Yugao giggling at this asked "Why is she unhappy?"

Tsukiko giggling said "Because her husband is too busy training to take care of her needs and desires."

Naruko shaking her head said "How foolish. If she were mine, we'd be cuddling right now."

Ino quirking an eyebrow asked "Really. I'm one of yours and we're not cuddling?"

Naruko giving a very arousing smirk said "That's because you're way over there instead of right next to me, or better yet on top of me."

Ino blushed hearing this while Amaya rolled her eyes and said "That was supremely cheesy Naru-chan."

Setsuna a little jealous of Ino and Yugao said "Hush Amaya, you're just jealous because no one wants to do that with you."

Amaya scowled hearing this but stayed silent. Konohamaru noticing something asked "Boss why are all of the members of your family like super gorgeous and built?"

Diana turning a page in her book said "I can answer this. It's because as goddesses we're meant to inspire desire to men and women of all species. Thus our bodies automatically replicates the desired traits and we become it."

Tsunade hearing this asked "So Naruko looks like a actress, because she's supposed to be attractive?"

Diana nodding said "Yes. Right now you, Shizune, Ino and Yugao are all extremely aroused and attracted to all four of us. If the three kids weren't here you'd probably try to jump us, but end up being dominated and marked by Naru-chan."

Everyone blinked hearing this and Tsunade asked "What makes you so sure she'd dominate me?"

All four goddesses gave her a plain look and Tsukiko asked "What makes you so sure she wouldn't?"

Tsunade smirking said "I'm a kage level kunoichi."

Amaya rolling her eyes said "Naruko is a god level kunoichi who could exterminate this entire planet if she wanted to."

All eyes widened hearing this, well those belonging to mortals. Naruko knowing she was very strong didn't know she was that powerful. Ino with wide eyes asked "Are you really that strong Naruko?"

Naruko shrugging said "I have no clue Ino, but chances are that I am."

The jaws dropped hearing this and Tsunade asked "Remind me again, why are you a genin with that kind of power?"

Diana giggling said "Because she wants to climb the ranks normally and become Hokage."

Naruko nodded to this statement and picked up her drink. Taking a sip she said "Aye!"

Everyone sweat dropped hearing this. The party then picked back up and everyone laughed.

 _ **Hello it's Lola Senju here with the 5th chapter of KBD. In this chapter we witness some of Naruko's power. We also get our first being from Dead By Daylight. We witness the most prolific serial killer in movie history. That's right we're talking about Michael Myers. We also witness some Power of Destruction. Divine Authority is introduced in this chapter. I believe next chapter we are joined by another member of her harem. So we decided that Anko will be getting her own harem, as Naruko officially makes Anko a Strange. Hana Inuzuka is part of the group and is also the HBIC. As always leave a reviews, send a PM, and follow the story. Stay legends my little monsters. Also if ya don't like my story then flock off and I'm not a fem Nazi or a feminist. Additionally sorry for the long wait as everything needed to be updated and there were deaths in the family to deal with. People are petty as hell.**_


	6. Bloodline, Emissary from Jump & Meetings

" _ **It's the same old theme. In two thousand eighteen. In your head, in your head, they're still fightin. With their tanks, and their bombs. And their guns, and their drones. In your head, in your head, they are dying!**_ "- **Zombie by Bad Wolves.**

 **Chapter 6: A new bloodline, Emissary from Kumo and Meetings**

Three days later and Naruko was at a training ground working on creating an actual attack with her power of destruction. It was proving most difficult as destruction didn't want to be shaped or molded. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Tsunade and Shizune were at the hospital taking care of some dumbass ninja who had gotten beat up by a pissed Konohamaru. They should've known better as he was her little brother and she had given him the Kaijuu awakening bloodline. She wasn't sure what kaijuu he was, but she knew it was most likely deadly.

She sighing decided to take a break. Sitting down she summoned her tea cup from her home. She was about to snap her fingers and have it filled when it was filled up by a kettle. Looking up she smiled spotting Tsukiko dressed in what looked like training gear. Tsukiko giggling sat down after pouring herself a cup of tea. Naruko taking a small sip of her tea sighed as it was her favorite kind. She asked "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what's up?"

She with a smile on her face said "We learned that Amaya gave you another bloodline."

Naruko remembering said bloodline said "Yeah it's actually pretty cool, specifically went I go on night hunts or that one time I searched that entire desert for that one little lizard."

Tsukiko giggled remembering said event and asked "Would you like another one?"

Naruko hearing this questions actually thought about it. She asked "Would this new bloodline be from you?"

Tsukiko nodding said "Yes."

Naruko rubbing her chin asked "Would this new bloodline be as difficult as the power of destruction is proving to be right now?"

Tsukiko shaking her head said "Heaven's no."

Naruko asked "Would this bloodline make me even more powerful?"

Tsukiko nodding said "Oh yes."

Naruko curious asked "Where would this new bloodline hail from?"

Tsukiko giggling said "The same place Mirajane hails from."

This statement really peaked Naruko's interest. Taking another sip of her tea she asked "Would you tell me about said place so I can be prepared when I eventually travel there."

Tsukiko nodding started to indeed tell her little sister about the dimension Mirajane was from. Naruko with wide eyes asked "Are the mages strong?"

Tsukiko nodding said "Mirajane herself is an S-class mage, but doesn't participate in quest anymore."

Naruko hearing this smiled as a potential love was actually powerful. Spotting that her tea was empty she refilled it along with the cup of her sister. Tsukiko thanking her said "The bloodline I would be giving you would be like that of her friend Natsu. It wouldn't exactly be Dragonslayer magic, but would be more like Godslayer or Bijuuslayer magic."

Naruko hearing this blinked and asked "Why can't it be Dragonslayer magic?"

Tsukiko giving her a smile said "Dear sister you're basically a dragon with most of your kaijuu forms. Hell when you unlock your King Ghidorah form you'll literally be a three headed dragon, so being a Dragonslayer would meaning being able to slay yourself."

Naruko hearing this asked "So what you're saying is that I'm already a Dragonslayer?"

Tsukiko thinking about this nodded and said "I guess in a way you are. Anyway your new bloodline will actually have two parts. The first of course coming from the dimension of Mirajane. The second part comes from this dimension and will help you with illusions. Basically you will be able to harness the illusionary prowess of the moon giving you the literal ability to bend reality to your will."

Naruko whistled hearing this ability and giggled as it would help her with her crush on Yuhi Kurenai as the woman was known as the Genjutsu mistress for a reason. Tsukiko smiling said "Now then I'd love to spend more time with you Naru-chan but sadly I have the cursed paperwork to deal with."

She then vanished with a glint of silver. Naruko smiled as that was kind of a cool way to vanish. She getting up waived her hand as her tea cup vanished. Cracking her knuckles she decided break time was over and got back to her intense training.

Three hours later and Naruko no closer to her goal had decided to call it day, as she was supposed to be resting up for the chunin exams in two days anyway. Grabbing her gear she was about to head home when Yugao in her official anbu gear appeared. Curious she asked "What's up Anbu-san?"

Yugao responded with "Hokage-sama and the council have requested your presence."

She hearing this groaned wondering what the infernal civilians wanted with her now. Shaking her head she activated her divine authority and changed from her training gear into her fancy kimono. Now dressed she said "Alright let's go but so help me god if the civilians try anything I'll flay them alive."

The anbu nodded and vanished taking Naruko along with them. Appearing in the council chambers Naruko blinked spotting a very busty blonde haired Kumo kunoichi. Curious she blinked when Hiruzen said "She's here now kindly explain your purpose here Samui-san."

Samui nodding reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. She setting her deep grey eyes on Naruko said "Naruko Strange for taking out 4 of our missing ninja the Raikage has granted you Diplomatic Immunity."

Everyone blinked hearing this and Naruko asked "Really that's all I get for taking out four Kumo missing ninja."

Samui shaking her head said "You misunderstand me my lady. As a princess you already have diplomatic immunity. He's just confirming it so that no Kumo ninja will mistake you for an enemy and attack."

Naruko rolled her eyes and asked "Is that the only reason I'm here because if it is, your Raikage and I will have to have a long talk."

Hiruzen hearing this and knowing that Naruko meant she'd be hurting the Raikage asked "There's more right Samui-san?"

Samui a little pale as she'd seen the damage Naruko's attacks done nodded and said "Yes. The other reason I am here is to inform Konoha that my Raikage realizing the mistakes of his father wants to create a stable alliance with Konoha."

She heard everyone in the room snort, including Naruko who asked "Does your kage think us fools? The last time Kumo wanted a stable alliance with us, Hiashi-san lost a brother, Hinata lost an uncle and that pompous ass known as Neji lost a father."

Samui flinched hearing this and said "Yes Raikage-sama knows this and-!"

She was cut off by Naruko who said "He believes that we'll be foolish enough to accept another deal so he can try to steal another of our bloodline carriers, and breed them like crazy."

Samui shaking her head quickly said "No my lady!"

Naruko crossing her arms under her breast asked "Then what?"

Samui said "We have no intention of trying to steal a bloodline carrier from Konoha. Raikage-sama and the council of Kumo knowing that the last attempt at establishing a stable alliance was a disaster have come up with the perfect way."

Naruko and the others now curious asked "What is this so called perfect way?"

Samui smiling said "The Raikage offers myself Samui Nii, and Mabui of Kumo as wives to you Princess Naruko Strange."

Naruko's eyes widened and Hiruzen nearly choked on his pipe hearing this. Hell everyone had a reaction, including the hidden Yugao who was being restrained by her fellow anbu. Naruko giving her a plain look asked "Are you out of your damn mind?"

Samui blinking asked "Does this agreement not please you my lady. Two strong and gorgeous women to be your wives."

Naruko was about to speak when in a flash of light Amaya appeared holding yet another pet for Naruko. This pet made Naruko gain hearts for eyes. In Amaya's arms was a baby saber tooth tiger. In a flash the tiger was in Naruko's arms as she nuzzled the primal beast with pure adoration in her eyes.

Amaya giggling turned and blinked spotting the council. Raising an eyebrow she turned to the hidden and still being restrained Yugao and asked "What did I interrupt?"

Tsume recovering from her shock was about to answer when another flash of light occurred. This time it was Setsuna who appeared. She was holding two massive blades that glowed with power. Naruko nuzzling her new pet blinked spotting the swords and asked "What are those?"

Setsuna sending a smirk at Amaya said "These two are legendary blades known as Excalibur and Soul Edge. I knowing that you have kenjutsu specialist girlfriend decided to get you these two as a present."

Naruko titling her head and ignoring how all the females in the room squealed slightly created a clone to hold her new baby. Walking over she accepted the crystalline blue sword first. She moaned as a massive influx of serene power washed down over the entire village. The massive blade actually purring at being in contact with her transformed into a solid blue katana with a crystal guard.

Naruko accepting the one that seemed demonic next, screamed a little bit as a searing pain spread through her. She then moaned again as the pain vanished and a monstrous killing intent washed over the village. This sword also purring transformed into a spear. Naruko liking her two new weapons/friends smiled brightly at Setsuna and said "Thanks Setsuna-neè."

Setsuna beamed as even with Amaya's head start Naruko had called her sister first. Amaya with a scowl on her face asked "Will someone answer my question please."

Yugao appearing in her civilian attire and glaring at Samui said "Amaya-sama the kunoichi from Kumo suggested my Naruko-hime marry her and some other female from Kumo to solidify the fragile and nearly broken alliance between Konoha and Kumo."

Amaya and Setsuna both blinked hearing this. Setsuna settling into her interrogator persona turned to Samui and asked "Do you have any ulterior motives to wanting to marry my little sister?"

Samui shaking her head said "No my lady."

Amaya standing in front of Naruko protectively now narrowed her eyes and asked "Why did you chose her?"

Samui said "It was either her or Sasuke Uchiha, but he's an enemy of your clan and Kumo would rather not piss of the Princess of Destruction or her clan."

Setsuna snorting said "Even if you had chosen that sniveling piece of shit, he's a prisoner of our clan and locked in an eternal cycle of punishment for using my little sister as a human shield."

Samui hearing this nodded. Amaya asked "How obedient of a wife would you be and if Naruko makes an enemy of a clan?"

Samui said "I'd do everything she asks within reason. As for the second question if they're an enemy of Naruko then they're an enemy of mine and Kumo."

Setsuna asked "What rank were you and we need to see this Mabui person."

Samui nodding handed a picture to Setsuna and said "I was a jonin."

Amaya looking at the picture along with Setsuna whistled as Mabui was very pretty. Naruko looking over the other shoulder blushed as Mabui was very pretty, of course not as beautiful as her Yugao-chan but damn close. Yugao also looking at the picture got a little jealous as Mabui had a large bust also. Setsuna looking at Samui asked "How long does the family have to think this over."

The civilian council blinked hearing her say family. One of the more idiotic ones asked "What do you mean the family this is a council manner and we'll handle it."

Amaya and Setsuna both giving him a plain look said "No as our little sister is a goddess by all means and the youngest member of our clan, thus it is a clan matter."

He went to open his mouth again when Naruko said "Shut your damn mouth and know ya fucking role ya tool."

Setsuna and Amaya couldn't stop the snickers if they had tried. The ninja side of the council were all trying very hard not to burst into laughter. Hiruzen actually had his fist shoved into his mouth to keep himself from laughing. The councilor turned bright red with anger and said "Watch it you little demon. If the council says it then you'll spread your legs like the good little whore you are."

He had uttered his last statement in the mortal world. Naruko vanishing appeared in front of the man and said "Goodbye ya piece of shit."

She then grabbed his face and sent him to her personal dimension. She then snapping her fingers made one of her summons appear. She blinked as this summon was new. It was a woman wearing a creepy ass bunny mask that had a veil on the back. She was holding a hatchet and humming an even creepier song. She turning to Amaya asked "Who is this."

Tsukiko appearing said "One of the new members of your killer summons. Her name is the Huntress."

Naruko turning to her said "Alright then, go play with that fool before sacrificing him to the entity."

The huntress nodded and vanished. Naruko blinked when the cries of several civilian councilors could be heard, saying she couldn't do that. Rolling her eyes she snapped her fingers and they vanished to suffer the same fate as the fool from before. She turning to what remained of the civilian council asked "Anyone else wanna step outside of their roles?"

They all terror stricken shook their heads no. Samui a little terrified by this display said "You have until the end of the 2nd part of the chunin exams to think this over. My genin team will be participating this year so I'm here with them."

Setsuna nodding said "Alright then."

Naruko turning to the old man asked "Is that all?"

Samui nodded. Hiruzen and the rest of the council also nodded. Naruko eye smiling said "Good then I'm going home to get my new lovely settled, introduce her to her sister, cook myself and my live in girlfriend something to eat and then take a shower. If any of you besides the old man need something run it through Tsunade-sensei, Shizune-sensei, Ino-chan or the old man."

She then wrapping her arm around Yugao said "Peace out bitches!"

She then vanished in a swirl of atomic flames. Amaya and Setsuna giggled at this and vanished to convene with Diana and Tsukiko.

One hour later and Naruko was sitting in her hot spring with both Yugao and Ino relaxing as the steam and hot water eased the tension. Naruko with her bathing suit on reached and grabbed her drink, this one non-alcoholic. It was just a simply glass of lemonade and she enjoyed it.

Yugao in her bathing suit still was pissed at the audacity of Kumo to try and steal her bae away from her. With some big breasted bimbo and her brown skinned friend. She wasn't happy about this at first, but then she after talking to Ino realized that Naruko deserved all of the love in the world. Ino topless with her hair up was close to moaning as the soothing hot water relaxed her tense and slightly sore muscles. Taking her training seriously was doing her body good, but damn if it didn't leave her sore and a little pissed.

Alexandria nuzzling her new sibling was making sure the little tiger was okay. Audrey nuzzling her big sister back had no plans of getting in that water with her mamma, no matter how much she wanted to. Naruko being able to feel the tension rolling off of Yugao asked "Babe you do know you and Ino are always going to be my loves and anyone that comes along will have to have your approval right?"

Yugao hearing this smiled and said "I do, but it's nice to have some confirmation."

Ino chuckling said "I wasn't worried a bit."

Naruko giggling said "Of course you weren't. You're Ino Yamanaka and you're a very confident woman."

Both Yugao and Naruko giggled as Ino puffed out her chest as this was a true statement. Naruko then blinked when Amaya appeared and moaned in delight. Naruko curious asked "Did you already come to a decision?"

Amaya nodding said "We came to the same decision your girls came to. You dear sister deserve more love than two females can give, thus we've agreed to this deal."

She moaning as the water massaged her muscles said "Besides we all know you're a breast kind of girl."

Naruko snorting said "I am not."

Ino agreeing with Naruko nodded and said "Yeah she's not a breast girl. She's an ass girl."

Naruko shaking her head said "Not an ass girl either."

Yugao nodding said "Yeah she's a eyes girl."

Naruko shaking her head vigorously said "No. You assume that I pick my girls for trivial reasons such as large breast, perfect ass or gorgeous eyes. I pick my girls and they pick me because I see their personalities and their spirit and that's what makes them beautiful."

Yugao hearing this smiled and said "So my perfect DD-cup breast, soulful brown eyes and shapely ass is just as plus to you."

Naruko smiling kissed Yugao on the cheek and said "Of course."

Ino with a bright smile on her face said "My breast are only C-cups and my ass could use some growth. My eyes are perfect and blue just like the sky."

Naruko giggling kissed Ino on the cheek and said "Of course my darling Yamanaka."

Amaya was a little jealous and wished that Naruko would kiss her like that. As if sensing this Naruko leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Amaya's cheek. Amaya with a now crimson face said "As I was saying we agreed to the terms and conditions. You'll need to meet with Samui-san tomorrow and inform her of this."

Naruko giggling said "Okay Amaya-hime."

Amaya feeling her face get even darker vanished in a swirl of flames. Naruko giggling leaned back and said "She's so into me."

Ino rolling her eyes asked "Who isn't?"

Naruko burst out laughing hearing this as she had recently noticed a rather large fan club dedicated to her and another was calling her the most gorgeous woman of all time.

The next day Naruko was sitting in the hotel Samui and her team were staying at waiting for said woman to come meet her. Naruko of course was dressed in her battle gear, as the chunin exams were in about an hour and she had no plans on being late.

Naruko looking up from her thoughts smiled when Samui walked down along with her team. Naruko blinked as Samui had an all kunoichi team, with the leader of said genin squad being a rather tomboy like red head. Samui spotting her walked over and said "Lady Naruko have you come to a conclusion?"

Naruko nodding handed Samui the scroll and said "You should probably stop calling me Lady Naruko. It will seem weird to everyone if my wife is calling me Lady."

Samui hearing this smiled and bowed. She then said "I promise to be the best wife I can be my lady."

Naruko chuckling said "Sure you will. Anyway I have to go. Have to become a chunin if my wife is a jonin."

She then vanished in a swirl of atomic flames. Samui's genin had huge eyes as they said "That was awesome."

Samui herself a little star struck said "I've seen it before but it still amazes me."

 _ **Hello it's Lola Senju here with the 6th chapter of Kaijuu by Daylight. This chapter is the introduction of Samui and Naruko's Slayer Magic. It's also kinda filler until the next chapter as nothing really important happens except maybe the two legendary swords being introduced and given to Naruko. Anyway review or leave a PM with any questions comments, request or concerns. Until later my darling little monsters. Keep in mind that when this was written Huntress was one of the newer killers.**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **If you love me let me go. If you love me let me go. Cause these words are knifes that often leave scars. The fear of falling apart. And truth be told, I never was yours. The fear of falling apart. Oh this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart. This is gospel for the vagabonds, Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards. Confessing their apostasies. Led away by imperfect impostors**_!"- **This is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco**

 **Chapter 7: Exams, Ino's Resolve and Battle!**

Naruko appearing in front of the academy was now fully ready for the exams. She walking into the academy went right up the first flight of stairs and blinked spotting the crowd by the wrong doors. Shaking her head she slipped right on by this little ruse ignoring the eyes she could now feel on her.

She getting into a rather large room used for training blinked when a green and orange wearing boy that had eyebrows that looked like caterpillars appeared. He with the brightest smile she'd even seen on his face said "Yosh Lady Naruko. I the beautiful green beast of Konoha challenge you to a spar."

She giving him a plain look asked "You do know we have exams to take right?"

He nodding said "Yes but I promise you this will not take long."

Sighing she asked "Why do you want to spar?"

He dropping into the good guy pose said "Because I wish to test my flames of youth against your sheer brilliance."

She wasn't sure but she thinks he just complimented her. Shaking her head she said "No you'll have to wait until the exams to see my sheer brilliance as you called it."

She then turned and walked into a room to find Tsunade leaning against a wall. Eye smiling she asked "Why are you here sensei?"

Tsunade snorting said "We have to make some speech about teamwork and other shit like that. Really you're doing this exam solo so there's no point in that. I'm also here to tell you that the old man wants you to dominate."

Naruko hearing this cackled and said "Oh jiji is going to regret telling me that."

She then walked into the room and blinked finding Ino locked into a staring contest with a ninja from the sand. Curious she asked "What's going on here?"

Shikamaru groaning said "Your troublesome girl kicked the doors open and glared at everyone before telling them to stay away from you."

Naruko snorting said "That makes sense, she is a little possessive."

Chouji handing Naruko a bag of chips said "She's also more likely to punch someone's lights out, all thanks to you."

Naruko cackling as she ate the chips blinked when Samui's team came up to her and said "So you're going to be Samui-sensei's wife."

Naruko nodding said "Yep."

She then tilting her head asked "What are your names?"

The leader giving her a smile said "Katherine Pierce."

The blonde girl sighing said "Jamie Breslin."

The other female with the blindfold on said "Ophelia Frost."

Naruko curious asked "Are you wearing the blindfold for a reason?"

Ophelia nodded. Naruko giggled and asked "You're not going to tell me why?"

Ophelia shaking her head said "No as you are the enemy at the moment."

Naruko giggling said "Samui taught her students well."

She blinked when a genin from rain was tossed across the room and Ino could be heard saying "Keep your filthy hands off of me you bastard. Only my Naruko-hime can touch me."

Naruko dodging another rain genin asked "What about Yu-chan or as you called her while you're sleeping the pink haired cu-!"

Ino cut Naruko off by slamming their lips together. Ino drawing back said "Damn I love kissing you."

Naruko giggling shot out a ball of destruction as the last rain genin and said "You shouldn't try to sneak up on my bae."

The rain genin was obliterated and jaws dropped. Shikamaru as white as snow said "Ino your troublesome princess just destroyed a rain genin with a single attack."

Naruko and Ino both eye smiling at him said "That was her/my Power of Destruction! I/She hasn't exactly figured out how to combine it with her regular jutsu but when she/I do it'll be even more powerful."

Shikamaru wasn't the only to sweat drop hearing this. Naruko blinked when Ibiki Morino appeared and said "Alright you little shits take a seat"

Naruko doing so tuned out Ibiki's speech in favor scoping out the enemies in the room. When her eyes landed on the red haired boy with black circles under his eyes she instantly figured this guy was a threat. She blinked when Ibiki announced it was time for the last question. She looking down at her sheet laughed as she had unconsciously filled out the exam with correct answers.

She guess her divine authority came in handy once more. Scratching her nose she asked "What are you playing at scrarface?"

All eyes turned to her and Ibiki glared at her and asked "What was that brat?"

Naruko sensing his killing intent being sent towards her snorted and asked "You call that Killing intent. Konohamaru has more killing intent in his pinky than that. Hell I've faced cats with more killing intent."

Ibiki glaring at her even harder asked "Do you think you're exempt because you're a princess?"

She giving him a deadpan look said "We both know you're pulling some straight up bullshit with that line about keeping us from ever becoming more than genin. Only old man hokage has that power and he knows damn well what would happen if he tried that shit with me. So get on with whatever is next before I unleash a storm of pranks so bad the Kyuubi will whimper in fear."

Everyone in the room blanched hearing this threat, hell the jonin sensei listening in thanks to Amaya blanched. Ibiki with sweat pouring down his forehead said "Congratulations all of you that remain. You passed the first part of the chunin exams which was about information gathering. A chunin must know how to gather information and retain said information no matter what."

Naruko tuning him out wondered what her babies were doing as she had to leave both of her precious pets at home because they could get hurt. She found herself paying attention as the always eccentric Anko burst into the room through the window. Naruko couldn't stop herself from giggling as Anko argued with Ibiki about being early and him being soft. Anko hearing said giggling smirked and said "Foxy-hime I heard you were taking the exams this year."

Naruko still giggling said "It's Foxy-chan to you Anko. After all my knight in dango armor should address me like a friend."

Anko snickered hearing this and said "If the council heard you call me a knight they'd have a cow."

Naruko then gained gleam in her eyes that made many that knew her shiver in fear. Naruko standing up coughed and said in a powerful and authority filled voice "I Princess Naruko Strange hereby name Anko Mitarashi as my royal knight. This makes her my right hand. It also allows her privileges such as access to the royal Strange arsenal. She's also allowed to interrogate and heavily search any enemies. She's also allowed to have a harem as I am also adopting Anko Mitarashi into the Strange clan. After all she's not only my knight, but she's also a sister I wouldn't trade for the entire world."

Anko hearing this giggled but asked "So if this sister of yours wanted to coat you in chocolate and lick from your head to your toes and focus on your virgin core."

Naruko wasn't the only one to blush hearing this. Hell Kurenai started to choke on her saliva hearing her friend say this. Naruko shaking her blush away said "You're such a pervert."

Anko giggling said "Alright green horns follow me as we take a trip to the playground of monsters."

Everyone blinked and Naruko asked "Are you seriously taking us to the Forest of Death?"

Anko nodding said "Sure am. Come with me and we will be in a world of pure annihilation."

Naruko sweat dropped and said "You'll be there if you truly wish to die."( **Lola "Just made another references. OC or OJ for anyone who gets it.)**

Anko giggled and vanished in the classic leaf shushin. Naruko rolling her eyes turned to Ino and said "See you there babe."

She then vanished in a tornado that had several shark like fins in it. Ino giggling said "That one is new. It kinda reminds me of that jutsu she came up with."

She then getting up said "Come on Shikamaru and Chouji let's get going. I plan on becoming chunin so I can marry Naruko first."

Shikamaru hearing this groaned but followed Ino out of the room. Chouji having been staring at the blindfolded girl from Kumo shook his head and followed his team out.

Katherine standing up with her team smirked and said "You've got an admirer Ophelia."

Said female rolling her eyes behind her blindfold said "It doesn't matter if he admires me. He like many others will fall to me."

Jamie having been checking out Shikamaru giggled and said "The lazy one will be mine."

Katherine hearing this giggled and all three females vanished. They were quickly followed by the rest of the genin.

Naruko in front of the gates that lead to the forest of death had her eyes closed was looking at the abilities of her two new summons. One she had already dealt with and she creeped Naruko the hell out. It was the huntress and the ability Naruko found interesting was the perk Huntress Lullaby. If used correctly it would make one hell of a time.

The Nightmare was just plain wrong but it's perk Blood warden would make it difficult for people to escape her clutches. She opening an eye smiled peacefully as nature coated her body in a shell of energy. She already knew what this was as she had been introduced to nature chakra by Tsukiko. Because of her being a Kaijuu and having the animal forms she essentially drew in nature chakra without trying.

Diana had the theory that if Naruko really tried she'd slip into some kind of sage-like mode. Naruko wasn't worried about this as she was still trying to control her full on Kaijuu form. She opening her other eye found the other genin around her all looking at the forest with big eyes. She couldn't help but giggle as this forest would chew you up and spit you out if you weren't ready.

Standing up she walked over to Anko who started explaining the 2nd part of the chunin exams. Naruko handing out the waivers felt eyes on her. Turning her head she found her eyes locked with those of a Kusa ninja. Naruko's instincts screamed at her that this Kusa ninja was more than she seemed. Naruko letting her eyes shift into their Kaijuu form could see that this person had a tie with some reptile. She wasn't sure which reptile it had a tie with but whatever it was made Naruko's skin crawl.

Shaking her head she handed out the rest of the waivers before returning to Anko's side and checking her equipment. She finding everything in order walked over to the gate she had been assigned and stretched. Her plan was to make a mad dash for the tower and take out any genin that got close, except of course her bae. Of course Naruko knew that plans didn't always work out. She hearing Anko say go jumped into the forest with the intentions of getting through the exam and making it to the third. Of course she did have an entire forest and several teams of genin to get through, but hopefully that wouldn't be too bad.

An hour later Naruko was sitting in a tree very near the tower in the middle. She had already secured a secondary scroll, but the Kusa ninja from before still had her skin crawling. Her guts and instincts were screaming at her to stay in the forest until at least she saw team 8 make it through. She figured that if the team with the most arrogant genin beside's the being punished Sasuke made it through her bae could easily make it through.

She blinked feeling a very powerful chakra signature heading towards her. She could easily put the chakra level of this signature up there with the old man and he was the fucking hokage. Standing up she prepared herself for battle. Her eyes widened when a huge gust of wind came soaring at her. Drawing in her breath she unleashed a stream of atomic flames on the wind sending the attack right back, but this time ablaze.

Naruko's slitted eyes easily watched the grass ninja from before dodge the attack. Said ninja approaching her clapped and said "Bravo Naruko-chan."

Naruko shivered as this supposed woman had just uttered her name in the most creepy way possible and that was saying something. She snorting asked "Alright who are you and what the hell do you want?"

The kunoichi chuckled and said "I wish to test the power of Princess of Destruction."

Naruko snorting again said "That didn't answer my question because you sure ain't no lady and I'll be damn if you're a genin."

The not woman chuckled and said "How very perceptive of you Naruko-chan."

He then peeled off his face to reveal pale white skin and snake like yellow eyes. Chuckling the man said "My name is Orochimaru and I'm here to test you to see if you're worthy."

Naruko hearing this groaned as a S-rank criminal and former member of the sannin would come after her. Shaking her head she said "Alright you snake faced pedophile I'm gonna kick your ass."

He chuckled and said "I'd gladly like to see you try."

She snorting at his arrogance shifted directly into her initial kaijuu form. This made her shift into her Godzilla form. Letting loose a monstrous roar she let the entire forest know that it was about to go down.

She staring Orochimaru in the eyes didn't even let him say another word as she dashed towards him intending to swipe his head off of his shoulders. He quickly blocking with a kunai chuckled and said "Oh my what a powerful form."

Instead of responding verbally she responded by swinging her tail at him. He trying to block with his other hand was sent careening away. She was not finished with him so she dashed forward and unleashed a atomic fireball at him. He spotting said ball of fiery doom replaced himself with a log. Naruko snorting jumped away from a set of kunai he threw at her. Landing she rolled herself into a ball and shot forward using her spiky back and tail as a weapon.

Orochimaru dodging this attack wondered how she knew where he was. Naruko unrolling bounced off a tree launched at him. He dodging was expecting for her to take a swipe at him with her hind feet. He screamed when his arm was literally torn off of him. Naruko literally going through a thin tree, turned just in time to see him regrow his arm. This almost made her puke, but she was able to hold it back.

Launching towards him again she moved the other way as a very large snake tried to swallow her hole. Snarling she lifted up her right arm and to the awe of Orochimaru and those who had come to watch the snake was literally sliced clean in half. Orochimaru excited now went to punch Naruko. She sensing him coming ducked under the attack and slammed her hand into his stomach. Blood spewed from his mouth as he was hit with the force of a sledgehammer. She didn't stop there as she followed this up with a few more punches to his stomach.

Orochimaru bringing up his hand tried to counter but she head butted him making his world spin a little. She then followed this up with a kick to his stomach sending him flying once more. Naruko not letting up for a second unleashed a stream of atomic flames at him. Orochimaru flipping over ducked under these killer flames and sent a mud wall at her. His eyes widened when she simply roared and his attack crumbled. She roared again and to his shock a dragon of atomic flames came rushing towards him.

Naruko having just used her Atomic Dragon jutsu. Sucked in as much air as she could then unleashed a superheated gust of wind. This wind connected with the dragon and Orochimaru shit his pants as the dragon tripled in size. He replacing himself with a log said "I see I am going to have to get serious."

Naruko snorted as her response to his statement. She then ducked under what could have been a devastating punch. She then dodged a jab from his other hand. She then jumped over a kick. Landing she connected a punch to his jaw and was rewarded with a kick that sent her flying. She flipping in the air unleashed several high powered atomic fireballs at him. He quickly countered with several high powered mud bullets. This mud of course became irradiated. She then shot forward and engaged him a battle of taijutsu.

(With Those watching this battle)

Hinata with a crimson blush on her face was drooling as she found even this new draconic form of her in her mind, her true love sexy. The fact that Naruko was fighting an S-class missing ninja and member of the legendary sannin only added fuel to this fire. Shina Aburame was making plans to demand her father broker her a marriage with Naruto Strange as the girl, no goddess had Shina's panties soaked and hive buzzing. Shina was cashing in the daddy's little girl card she held over her father and pretending to be a boy card she had over her mother as she wanted to Naruko's wife, no she need to be Naruko's wife as that was her ultimate destiny.

Kiba was curled up into a tight ball and whimpering as Naruko's aura that used to scream weak bitch, now screamed mega alpha. It also screamed that that either obey her or die. He didn't want to die before having sex at least one time or seeing Hinata naked. Either one worked for him. Akamaru was wagging his tail as this battle excited him, as he had never seen a battle between two alphas. He had no clue who was going to win, but he was rooting for the girl who always gave him treats.

The team from sound had wide eyes as their leader was locked in battle with a girl who had transformed into a fucking dragon. Zaku like the idiot he was wanted to test his power against Naruko and after defeating her give her the honor of having his kids.( _ **Lola**_ _ **"Delusional much.**_ ) Dosu had no delusions that if he got in a battle with Naruko that he would win. Hell he was swearing oaths that if Orochimaru gave his team the mission to kill Naruko, he'd throw himself at her mercy and tell her everything he knew, and unlike Zaku he and Kin knew a lot.

Kin Tsuchi had lidded eyes and her hand down her pants. Kin staring at Naruko with pure unrestrained lust had never in her life been more turned on than she was now. She was already making plans on betraying her two teammates and Orochimaru so that she could be with Naruko. Katherine had wide eyes not believing the power the destined wife of her sensei had and that she was a fucking dragon. Not even mentioning she was going toe to toe with the Orochimaru.

Jamie with her jaw scraping the ground completely understood why her brother was terrified of ever facing Naruko Strange as this goddess was monstrously powerful. Ophelia actually not having her blindfold on had eyes visible as she stared at what she determined to be her goddess battling the legendary Orochimaru.

Anko in the trees having rushed into the forest after discovering the bodies of the grass ninja. Was stock still watching as Yugao's girlfriend and future wife battle with her former sensei and to her fucking shock and awe was a damn dragon. The anbu that she had brought with her into the forest stared in pure awe as their leader's girlfriend battle the legendary Orochimaru, someone who their Hokage and Jiraiya of the sannin had trouble with. They were also wondering if anyone had told said leader that her girlfriend was locked in a battle with an infamous traitor.

They didn't think so, because if she did know Yugao would already be in the forest helping Naruko try to kill Orochimaru. Neji Hyuga was shitting his pants as he had planned on going after Naruko's scroll to show her that fate wasn't on her side. Witnessing this battle he decided that Fate was no longer his patron as he was now going to worship Naruko Strange, the dragon goddess of Konoha. Ten-Ten also having a good view of the battle was shockingly in the same state as Kin, except she was moaning lowly.

She didn't have to betray her team, all she had to do was find Naruko in Konoha or the tower and beg to be one of Naruko's loves. She knew that if Naruko accepted that she'd be bearing Naruko as many kids as Naruko wanted. She also knew that this meant the end of her kunoichi career but she was fine with this. The spies of Danzo were feeling an emotion they thought they had lost. They were completely and utterly terrified as Naruko's power was godly and that was low balling it.

They were also wondering if serving Danzo was the right thing to do and if they should not gather the other Root Ninja and approach Naruko with an offer to serve her. Karin Uzumaki had hearts for eyes and drool pouring from her mouth as Naruko's chakra had already been attractive to her, now it was like a damn homing beacon and Karin had her target locked. She easily ignored her bleeding out teammates as she was going to be Naruko's, Kusa, Orochimaru and invasions plans be damned.

She giggled with glee as she couldn't wait to meet her goddess. Kabuto Yakushi and his teammates were also watching and Kabuto could easily tell that his foolish master was not only outclassed, but was being toyed with. Spotting this he quickly came to the decision that he should be Naruko's spy and medical expert, instead of Orochimaru, who was a fucking pedophile. Plus the snake faced bastard had made Kabuto kill his own mother.

His two teammates licked their lips as they foolishly believed that Orochimaru would soundly defeat Naruko and they could then have fun with her. Diana watching from Naruko's estate wondered what her baby girl was playing at, as they both knew Naruko could easily drop Orochimaru off. Amaya sitting in a chair in Naruko's room was growling as that white faced bastard had her sacred sword and was attacking her little sister.

Tsukiko having actually figured out what Naruko was playing at giggled as her little sister was genius. Setsuna wearing one of Naruko's shirts had also figured out Naruko's plan and was jealous. She wished Naruko would do something like this for her. Sarutobi watching through his crystal ball along with Tsunade, Shizune and the extremely nervous duo of Yugao and Samui was worried for his surrogate grandchild as the girl was battling his treacherous student.

Tsunade wasn't even slightly worried as she had a feeling that Naruko had a plan of some kind. Shizune was in the same boat as Tsunade as she not only had faith in her co-student, but she had faith in the woman she was in love with. Yugao biting her nails had been ordered not to interfere by Sarutobi as if she did, he'd have to remove Naruko from the chunin exams.

This worried the shit out of her, as she wanted to tear into the forest and help her bae battle the big white snake, but knew that if Naruko was pulled from the chunin exams due to her actions there would be hell to pay. Samui biting her lip wanted to do the same as Yugao, but didn't want to piss off Naruko nor have her team removed from the exams. She knew that said team was closely watching Naruko's battle as she could sense them. She knew the only thing she could was have faith in Naruko and her team.

(Back with the Battle)

Orochimaru was fucking exhausted after only battling Naruko for about 40 minutes. This girl was a fucking powerhouse. He chuckled as if he had her power and body he'd be unstoppable. This made him giddy as he was going to give her his curse seal and then she'd come to him for power. Naruko reverting back to her human form huffed as she was out of energy to fuel her kaijuu form. Shaking her head she chuckled as it was time for her plan. Smirking she said "Oi Pedomaru."

He narrowing his eyes at the nickname he had given her asked "What?"

She giving him a cheeky smile asked "You wanna know the best part of having three goddesses as elder sisters, who all have the hots for you and have a silly competition to see who earns your love first?"

He blinking had to admit he was curious about the answer and nodded. She still with her cheeky smile said "The things they give you to get ahead of each other. For example Setsuna-hime gave me both of my lovely pets, knowing how much I've always wanted pets and love animals."

Her smile remained as she said "Amaya-hime gave me her aura of the sun and it basically keeps me warm no matter what. Even if I'm hunting a fucking seal in the frozen tundra, I'm warm and toasty. It also makes me immune to all flames, including those of the infamous Uchiha _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_."

Eyes widened hearing this and Orochimaru really licked her lips. Naruko still with her cheeky smile said "Tsukiko-chan gave me this awesome bloodline called Slayer Magic. It allows me to slay dragons, gods, bijuu and of course Kaijuu. The best part is that's only one part of it as the second part allows me to create illusions so powerful that they literally become reality."

Orochimaru hearing this licked his lips again as that bloodline sounded positively perfect. Naruko said "Of course having a primordial goddess for a mother viewing for your love, trust and affection is also highly beneficial. For instance she gave me a certain **Doujutsu** that you are so hungry for in it's mostly fully evolved form."

She then pushing chakra into her eyes revealed to the pure joy of Orochimaru a fully mature _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan,**_ with her pattern being that of the sun and the moon entwined together in perfect harmony. She ignoring the shock she could feel rolling off of the people watching said "She also knowing my unyielding love for my sword wielding bae Anbu Captain Yugao Uzuki, soon to be Strange granted me something that would make said woman worship the ground I walk."

Orochimaru not the only curious asked "What is that?"

Naruko said "The one thing any swordsman would literally sell his soul for. She my dear white snake, body stealing pedophile gave me the bloodline that literally allows me to create sentient weapons that not only evolve but grow."

Jaws dropped hearing this and Orochimaru wanted Naruko as his body for sure now. She giggling said "I've had said bloodline since getting back from wave and was going to surprise Yugao-hime with it as a wedding present, but due to circumstances, meaning you I'll just show her now."

She holding out her arm smiled and said "Behold Pedomaru, Mom, Amaya-hime, Tsukiko-hime, Setsuna-hime, Old man, Tsunade-sensei, Shizune-chan, Yugao-hime, Samui-hime, Anko-chan my first sentient weapon."

A humongous amount of chakra then flooded the entire village and the forest lit up. Naruko cloaked in said chakra smiled and said " _ **Shield the soul in armor, cover the world with crystals. Redeem Soul Calibur!"**_

The energy exploded into a pillar of light as slowly a gorgeous crystal covered sword appeared with a glowing jewel being in the middle of the guard. Said guard looked like blue dragon wings. Naruko accepting her blade smiled and asked "What do you think Pedomaru."

He shivered as he instantly knew that this sword was too damn powerful for a simple kunai. He opening his mouth felt the snake holding his sword appear. He taking the sword smirked and said "Let's see how it compares to my Kusanagi."

His eyes widened when Naruko literally appeared in front of him and knocked said blade into the air. Naruko jumping caught it and said " **Redeem**!"

Orochimaru literally screamed the Kusanagi was not only cleansed of the impurities he forced on it, but was cleansed of his influence. Naruko landing with the Kusanagi waived her hand and the blade vanished in a swirl of flames, heading back where it belonged. Orochimaru with an insane look his eyes knew that he had to have Naruko now. Going through hand seals he extended his head and neck and sung his teeth into Naruko's neck, not even realizing that is exactly what Naruko had wanted.

Naruko's eyes glowed as she devoured the chunk of soul he had tried to place into her and then absorbed the knowledge of the curse seal. Smirking she pretended to fall down in pain. Orochimaru proving himself to be the fool she thought he was chuckled and said "I'll be leaving you with my little present Naruko-hime. You will come to me to learn it's power. Until then farewell Naruko."

He then sunk into the ground leaving the village Naruko once sure he was gone laughed loudly and said "That fucking idiot. He gave me exactly what I wanted. Now that I have his knowledge on the cursed seals I can remove his evil hickey of doom from Anko and anyone he gave it too."

She then yawned and said "But first it's time to get to tower. The battle may not have been exhausting but staying in Kaijuu form for so long without eating sure burned my energy up."

Naruko yawning again said "Thankfully I already have both scrolls needed."

She then vanished in swirl of flames heading directly for the tower. Anko shaking out of her shock said "Damn that was one hell of a fight."

She then gained stars for eyes as she said "I'm going to be filthy stinking rich. I'm so happy I placed all of my money on her."

She then gaining a very sexy look on her face said "Of course when I do win, I'm going to do exactly as I told her I would, but more."

She and the anbu the vanished, while those still watching either sweat dropped or moved on. The Root ninja on the other hand quickly nodded to each other as they were gathering the others and becoming Naruko's legion of dragons.

 _ **Hi guys it's Lola Senju here with the 7th chapter of Kaijuu By Daylight. This chapter is the start of the chunin exams and Naruko vs Orochimaru. We also get the run down on the relationship between Anko and Naruko. Next chapter will be the prelims and will include an epic battle. Anyway enjoy this chapter and remember that they can tear us apart but no one will wear our scars!**_


End file.
